Temptation
by MackayFire
Summary: complete The story of Blair and Chuck, the least likely people to find something in each other. ChuckBlair and BlairSerena friendship. TVSHOW BASED.
1. Her fantasy rebellion

Author's note: I haven't read any of the books so all information is either from the TV show or my own imagination, I'm not sure how long this story will be, it depends on reviews and it's mainly Chuck/Blair and Blair/Serena friendship with a bit of everything else. It's my first story so bare with me!

Disclaimer: I don't own gossip girl or any of it's characters unfortunately.

* * *

She was supposed to be studying, the homework was spread before her but when she looked at the text, it seemed to swim in front of her so she gave up with a self pitying sigh.

"Darling what are you doing?"

Her mother was like a heat seeking missile, the one break she had had from hours of exam preparation and her mother confidently rounded the corner into her bedroom.

"_Darling what are you doing?" _Actually meant "_You're not writing or reading anything, why not? I don't pay extortionate school fees to see you slack off at the most crucial time of the academic year." _

So Blair replied. 

"I'm taking a minute to un-cross my eyes is that alright?"

Eleanor sighed, the same type Blair had inherited.

"Of course, I don't want you collapsing from exhaustion but remember work isn't supposed to be fun or everyone would have PhDs."

Blair laughed silently at her mother's self-satisfied smile at such a pearl of wisdom.

"Of course mother, anything else?"

"Just remember I'm having my dinner party tomorrow night which I expect you to attend."

Blair nodded, she was going to spend the night reading one of her english books but she couldn't stand her mother's disappointment if she bailed.

Eleanor gave her a kiss on the top of her hair before leaving her. Blair immediately picked up her cell phone to call her best friend.

"Hey B what's up?"

"Nothing remotely eventful, you?"

"Advanced algebra and a few Shakespeare sonnets."

"The things we do for entry to the ivy league."

"No kidding, more likely for family expectations."  
"True, sometimes I just want to shave my head and go do charitable things in Nepal. Okay not the shaving the head thing that's too Britney Spears but you get the drift."

Serena laughed.

"You always have the noblest intentions but Nepal? You couldn't stand the food or the lack of Egyptian cotton sheets."

"Like you could!"

"Well my fantasy rebellion doesn't involve distant countries!"

"What's yours then?"

"I'd dye my hair black and join a band somewhere like San Francisco and elope with the drummer."

Blair smiled.

"At least that's romantic but you promised me when we were ten I'd get to be maid of honour at any or all of your future weddings."

"True."

"And I don't want to be maid of honour at some tacky Las Vegas quickie ceremony."

"You want me to give up my fantasy rebellion so you can be appeased?"

Blair laughed.

"I'd give up Nepal and head shaving for you."

"Wow such a sacrifice."

As they were giggling Eleanor re-entered.

"Blair didn't I say no phone calls before dinner while you had work to do?"

Blair pouted.

"But mum Serena called to ask me about a maths problem and we were told by Mr. Peterson that the best way to revise is to teach it to someone else."

Eleanor rolled her eyes.

"Sounds like your teacher is getting you to do his job for him but if you insist, don't be long."

Blair nodded and smiled, waiting until her mum had left.

"Oh my god I may actually bludgeon her to death with my chemistry manual."

Serena laughed.

"Only a few weeks and it's all over."

"I know and Chuck is throwing one of his usual end of torture parties afterwards which is not wholly unwelcome. I just hate the sluts that always end up around him and Nate but by then I'll probably be too drunk to care."

"Good philosophy."

"So what you up to tomorrow night? Mother is having a work dinner thing with middle aged designers and I thought we could maybe steal the champagne and get drunk on the balcony like last time."

"I'd love to but I'm having dinner at Dan's tomorrow."

Blair felt a pang of unreasonable jealously, she didn't really like Dan, she knew he was cynical about their lifestyles and didn't think he was good enough for her friend. Serena always had time for her before Dan arrived.

"That's okay I'll just invite my second best friend instead."

Serena laughed.

"I'll make it up to you I promise."

"Deal. I got to go or mum will come in with her 'Cs don't get degrees' speeches."

"Okay, good luck and don't be afraid to drunk dial me instead if you feel yourself going to Nate's number."

"Thanks. Bye."

The concentration she had had on study the last few weeks was mainly to distract herself from her disastrous break-up with long time boyfriend and once-future-husband Nate Archibald.

"_Whose Cherry Nate?" _

"She's a friend."

"Oh really? One of Chuck's friends?"

"What does that matter?"

"Answer the question."

"What's with the interrogation?"

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Nothing happened we've just hung out a few times and text each other."

"Then why didn't you tell me about her? Why did I have to find out about her by reading one of her texts that said 'me too baby'."

"She's like that with everyone, she's a bit of a flirt but she knows I have a girlfriend and I didn't want you to meet her because you'd get jealous just like this!"

"I'm not jealous of that, I'm jealous that you'll hang out with randoms at one of Chuck's things but when I want to spend some quality time together you have something better to do."

"That's not true." 

_  
"You know it is. Do you even love me?" _

She laughed at the absurdity of such a question but when he didn't immediately reply with the 'of course' she had expected she was silent. 

_  
"Well?" _

Nate looked at the floor and Blair felt herself tearing up, she had always known she had loved Nate better than he loved her but it never crossed her mind that he didn't love her at all.

"Blair I care about you a lot but -"

"Do you want to break up?"

Nate was silent. 

"_I can handle it Nate, I'd rather have the truth than go on believing we are the perfect couple." _

"The truth is I care about you so much but we've always been together, I don't know anything different or how things are supposed to feel but these days I'm tired of playing the boyfriend role when I feel suffocated and that's not your fault. I think it's just with our families and situation I feel trapped into a life I don't want anymore."

Blair began to cry and Nate hugged her, she hugged him back hoping he'd take it all back but and excuse it as merely exhaustion but when he didn't she shrugged him off.

_  
"So it's over then." _

She made it a statement even though she was desperate to ask it as a question but her pride swallowed up any questioning tone. 

"_I'm sorry Blair, I don't want to lose you but I don't want to hurt you in the long run. I still want you in my life." _

"Well I don't want you in mine."

That was how their epic romance had finished, no riding off into the sunset but with Blair's heart crushed insider her chest. 

Serena had consoled her for days with chocolates, chick flicks and no mention of her own blossoming relationship with Dan. The only problem was her and Nate had the same circle of friends and were continually running into each other at one social event or another where one of them was usually drunk (most of the time Blair) and so there a heated argument on balconies or in coat rooms with Blair always left crying into cocktail glass.

Nate had apologised, gave back all her stuff at his, apologised again, got all his stuff from hers, apologised again and it was finally, definitely, decisively over.

For now.

Blair held those two words in her mind like a drug. For now. She'd be alone in her fog of adolescent rejection and remember it wasn't necessarily permanent, that it was only for now and it would be like heroin was shot through her veins. She'd feel more relaxed, even hopeful.

Nate would come back to her, he had to, she simply couldn't imagine a life in a context without him in it.

Her cell phone began to ring interrupting her pining and she quickly picked it up so her mother wouldn't hear.

"Hello?"

There was silence on the other end.

"Nate?"

She tried not to sound too hopeful.

"Uh no it's me."

"Chuck?"

"Yeah, sorry I wasn't sure if the connection was working."

"What can I do for you? Is it something about Nate?"

"Why would I be calling about Nate? I'm not your messenger boy."

"Duly noted, so what is it then?"

"I wanted to see how you were."

Blair laughed at the sincerity in his voice, so unusually absurd of him to actually care.

"I'm fine just studying."

"Of course you are, always the good girl."

"What are you doing? Taking a break from sharpening your horns?"

Chuck laughed cockily.

"What a stinging remark, maybe you should channel some of that anger towards those who deserve it."

"You mean Nate?"

"I don't name names I'm just saying that you're wound up pretty tight and obviously need some sort of relief."

The way he huskily uttered the word relief sent shivers up her spine.

"Get a life Bass."

"Hey I'm not the one studying on a Friday night."

"So why did you really call? It wasn't to enquire after my mental health."

There was an uncertain pause.

"I wanted Selene's number."

The way he rushed out the sentence made her believe he was lying but she didn't bother to enquire why, his schemes were his own.

"Didn't you already sleep with her? What going back for seconds? That's not like you."

"Oh yeah never mind, all those blonde long-legged freshman look the same to me."

"I really don't want to know."

"So you're not going to fling yourself out of the window or anything?"

"What?"

"Well I've just been hearing from people you were pretty down and didn't want you to kick the bucket before coming to my party, who knows you might get laid and realise there is more to life than crying into your blazer about Archibald."

The mixture of veiled concern and arrogance made her smile slightly, Chuck might have been an ass but he wasn't deceptive about that at least. He didn't care if people liked him or not, he just was. He may have repulsed her at times but at least he wasn't two faced about being a great guy.

"Nate is a jerk."

She didn't realise she had said it out loud, it was sort of an afterthought, a comparison between the two guys in her life that lead to a clarifying conclusion that she couldn't bring herself to see until now. Nate had hurt her, she was angry and she was sure Nate didn't deserved her tears anymore.

"All guys are jerks you've just finally come out of your idealistic romantic bubble."

"Not sure how true that is considering I always thought you were a jerk."

"Whatever as long as you've seen the light, now you might actually start playing the field."

"Why do you care?"

"It's always entertaining."

"With that disturbing notion I'm going to hang up and get my beauty sleep."

"Sweet dreams."

Chuck was an enigma, or he was annoyingly confusing she wasn't sure which. She realised he was the opposite of Nate, he hid all his good qualities or anything remotely human and played up all the things he hated about his father. Womanising, arrogance, conceit were only some of the most obvious aspects of Chuck's personality. He only had a few genuine friends who didn't just fraternise with him for his money and status (although it started that way) which was Nate and Blair. Everyone else tolerated him or he tolerated everyone else. Serena both liked and hated him equally so they tended to argue as much as they bonded, she remembered Kati mentioning once that their sex life (if S ever had a lobotomy) would be amazing but the thought made Blair nauseas.

Chuck still had some of the little boy in him that she first knew, he was never shy but he could sometimes be considerate, loyal and even genuinely himself without the ego or need to impress. Nate was always the golden boy and so Chuck had to find a different niche and it was usually titled either bad boy or pervert, the latter for reasons she never wanted to enquire.

When Chuck and Blair were little and Nate was off sick, one of the older guys called Neil tried to pull Blair's skirt down and act in a way that would garner him a sexual harassment charge if it was a decade later. She remembered crying and telling him to stop but the playground monitor was busy attending another girl with a nosebleed. Chuck had defended her honour and tried to punch out the villain of the piece. Chuck however was no rocky and ended up with the shit kicked out of him instead but Neil never bothered with her again after getting scolded for making Chuck bleed.

Chuck must have taken it as a cautionary tale as he never defended her honour again (she had had Nate to do that anyway) but she would always remember the time he did.

Blair got into her pyjamas and fell into bed smiling at the memory, she had forgotten Chuck when he was younger, so strikingly different and outgoing his adult self was.

* * *

The sun beat down overhead as Blair tried to smooth out her white and insanely thin and short cotton dress that was flying up in the dry wind. She began walking through the old market place with no shoes on and the warm air flowing delightfully through her shameless excuse for clothing. Several women in the market place with only half their teeth and way too much clothing for what the weather required were praising her and trying to kiss her hand in another language. It was odd, normally she'd cringe at weird women with terrible dental and no sense of personal presentation trying to touch her but she was totally at ease with the present scenario. She was smiling modestly and making her way purposefully to the clinic on the edge of the square.

"Quickly I need a hand."

Suddenly Chuck came down one of the lanes with a little Indian girl passed out in his arms and a few other children at his heels before a helper escorted the girl inside the clinic. He was wearing a doctors coat and looked amazingly handsome. He looked up, saw her and gave her a dazzling smile.

"Are you coming in?"

Blair nodded as she entered the cool hospital feeling unusually attracted to Chuck-the-doctor.

"Okay she needs an IV line."

Chuck was ordering around ugly nurses who were looking at him like their own personal messiah while using a stethoscope to check the girl's heartbeat.

"Can I help?"

Chuck was looking at her like one of the heroes in the classic movies, a look of pure devotion.

"You're here with me, that's all I need."

Blair went and sat in an empty ward where she found a guidebook for Nepal. Inside the guidebook was Serena pictured with some orphans looking washed out and unhappy but the eating guide on the other page was full of suspiciously similar food to the top New York restaurants. Blair began planning which place to go to for dinner when Chuck entered and put his arms around her.

"I've missed you."

His voice, his hands, the way his breath tickled her neck were all working in delightful unison to seriously turn her on, in fact she couldn't remember a time she had been this worked up about a guy, not even Nate. She leaned back into his embrace.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Before she knew what was happening Chuck was lying her back on the rickety cot in the ward and peeling off her dress with superhuman speed. She lay completely naked and exposed underneath him, sticky with the heat of the day and breathing heavily. The way he looked at her, it was usual Chuck look, lack of judgement and barely concealed attraction but right now it was the most endearing and appropriate look she had ever seen. She felt comfortable.

His hands were all over her, his mouth was licking her neck or combating her own and occasionally dipped so his tongue could circle her breasts while she had her hands in his hair.

He took off everything but kept on his doctor's coat and she spread her legs automatically in anticipation, she stroked him encouragingly and he moaned into her neck. He whispered that he loved her again and Blair was blissful, she felt safe, adored and more importantly was climbing in pleasure.

His hand was stroking her in a way and in a place that was reducing her into a writhing, impatient mess and he was about to enter her when she reluctantly awoke.

"Blair it's almost eight!"

Blair shot up in confusion and frustration.

"So what mother? If I'm late that's my problem!"

Eleanor saw that her daughter had obviously woke up on the wrong side of the bed and said nothing more but threw her her dressing gown.

* * *

"So what are you wearing for your mum's dinner tonight?"

"Huh?"

"What's up with you today? Is it exam stress?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been on a different planet since we arrived."

"Sorry it's nothing, I'm just tired."

Blair had been in a daze all day after waking from her dream feeling disturbingly more favourable to Chuck than she ever had before. She did not want see him, terrified he'd see through her and figure out her secret shame. He knew her better than anyone, he was keenly observant as well as intelligent but unlike others he wasn't afraid to tell her what she didn't want to hear which meant he could often be an unwanted mirror in her life.

"At least it's lunch now."

"Yeah the sooner the day is over the better."

Before she could avoid him Chuck had seen them coming and was sitting with Kati and Isabel. Serena went and sat on Kati's side which meant Blair was obliged to sit next to Chuck who was flirting with Isabel.

"Good afternoon princess."

Blair tried to sigh in nonchalance but there was a traitorous shy smile creeping across her face before she knew it. She loved Nate, who cared if she lusted after Chuck a little? Chuck was staring intently at her, she could see the cogs turning over in his brain trying to figure her out.

"What?"

"Nothing you're just, you're glowing."

His expression was a mixture of curiosity and smugness which she hated.

"So?"

"Nothing but if I didn't know you better I would have guessed someone had relieved all that unnecessary tension of yours."

Blair almost choked on her soda at the suggestion which was half true. Chuck the dream doctor had certainly relieved some tension but the whole scenario had added a new kind.

"Can you sit for like five minutes and not make a repulsive remark?"

"Fine but I'll have to sit in silence."

"Never mind just eat your bagel."

Chuck did as he was told but his eyes never left her, probably still trying to figure her out but she was determined to ignore it by focussing on her pasta.

Isabel leaned into Chuck.

"So I was thinking of having a career as a model what do you think?"

"I think careers are overrated."

Isabel laughed.

"What you never had a dream job?"

"I wanted to be a doctor once."

Blair began choking on a piece of pasta so loudly that everyone was looking at her ungraceful attempt of consuming food and Chuck began patting her back while laughing at her.

"Did your mother never teach you how to chew?"

"Shut up."

"So a doctor?"

Isabel was again trying to claim Chuck's attentions.

"Yeah gynaecology had a real appeal."

All the girls made appropriately disgusted noises and Blair threw a bit of pasta at him but couldn't wipe the silly grin of her face.

She felt so stupid, like in the beginning of her relationship with Nate when she was all clumsy in love. Yet this was Chuck. Blair always liked to compare love with a cute puppy, when young it's enthusiastic but unlearned, always wanting attention and unsure on it's own. It takes training and discipline to tame the puppy and teach it what is and isn't appropriate, it gets used to itself and it's routine and although it's just as lovely as before it's manageable and familiar. She wasn't in love with Chuck, just a bit hormonally giddy she was sure.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Have you had a stroke?"

Chuck was smirking at her in confusion. Serena laughed.

"You were staring at him."

Blair felt it best to feign innocence rather than attempt an explanation.

"Was I? I was just thinking."

"About what pray tell?"

Chuck was leaning towards her in the familiar way he always did but now her personal space felt invaded, it was too intimate. She stood bolt upright so fast that Chuck almost had his head knocked off trying to whisper something in her ear.

"Okay seriously are you bi-polar?"

"I have to go."

Chuck stood up to.

"Where exactly?"

"What are you my keeper? Shouldn't you go find Nate and talk about how you use girls and are generally selfish bastards?

Everyone was silent and even Chuck paused hesitantly.

"I'm not saying I don't deserve that but -"

She was gone before he could finish.

* * *

"B where you at?"

Blair was on her cell phone while trying to browse through a rack of overpriced tops.

"I skipped the rest of the afternoon in favour of shopping."

Serena paused.

"Well I would have gone with you, the way you left I was kind of worried especially with Nate -"

"This isn't to do with Nate and I kind of needed a solo excursion but thanks for checking up on me."

"Anytime, I'll get notes for you, it's kind of an important last week."

Blair tried to laugh.

"No shit Sherlock, can I get you anything in the sales?"

"Nah just deal with whatever is in your head so I can have my best friend back tomorrow okay?"

"Okay will do, Ciao."

In Blair's opinion, shopping was the best medicine for anything actual medicine couldn't cure and even some it could. Headaches had been known to ease off once Blair was in purchasing mode and any emotional (usually Nate-related) issues were reduced and meditated over in a good department store or boutique. Right now she was sick with desire.

How could she want Chuck? The idea of it made her feel guilty, knowing all his past indiscretions how could she possibly want to travel that well-worn road? She decided after buying some expensive black gloves that she was simply on the rebound. She had made a promise to herself she'd never let another idiotic guy hurt her again if she could help it, she would guard her heart but that didn't mean she couldn't satisfy certain urges with a friend did it? She mentally slapped herself for even imagining such a scenario even though that's all she'd been able to do all day. At least if she slept with Chuck she could get over whatever this was and go back to normal, he was her friend and was definitely a fan of stringless sex so maybe it was perfect!

Plus she really really really wanted to sleep with Chuck. She repeated it to herself again to make sure she wasn't dreaming and decided she was fed up of playing by the rules. She wanted to break them and Chuck was the man to do it with.

Blair quickly brought a hot strapless purple dress and feeling better about her decision every minute, got a taxi home to change into her new outfit. She felt predatory, sexy and in control like she never had before but she knew it would shrink from her when she got near him, heard his commanding voice and she'd be under his spell. Maybe that's what she wanted. She downed a lot of scotch before she left the apartment and was reasonably tipsy when she dialled his number.

"Shit! Hello?"

"It's me."

"I'm in class. Aren't you supposed to be?"

"Since when did you care about making a scene?"

"Fair point, so are you still pissed at me for being male?"

"Quite the opposite actually."

"I'm intrigued, hang on I'll ditch class so I can hear you better."

There was a murmur in the background and noise of packing up but all Blair could heard was how he said intrigued in the way that made her melt. She wanted to touch herself and imagine it was him touching her but she knew she'd have the real thing soon enough, her patience would be duly rewarded.

"So you have my full attention. What does the princess want?

"It's a surprise."

"And it isn't even my birthday."

"Consider this your birthday present then."

"You may have to be more specific or my dirty mind it going to conjure up all kinds of stimulating scenarios."

"Go ahead just be at your suite in half an hour or you'll miss out."

Chuck had never been so curious in his whole life. He knew it wasn't what he wanted it to be but any alone time with Blair Waldorf in his suite was good enough for Chuck. Blair knew he wanted her more than anyone, mainly because she was the only girl he couldn't have and she knew that too, which was mainly why they had never hooked up. Or because of Nate. He chose to ignore the latter reason, he didn't want to resent his best friend.

Love never crossed Chuck's mind. He had seen so little genuine love in his life that he probably wouldn't know it if it came and slapped him across the face. His father treated women like objects to use or trophies to parade around, he hadn't loved Chuck's mother and he had just as a dysfunctional relationship with his son who he treated like one of the junior executives in his company. Chuck avoided love because it denoted weakness, women like Blair who he admired for her strength and sass individually were the clichéd subservient girlfriend in relationships, just like his mother and he despised it. So Chuck had fled from love like a burning building hoping a little conscious effort was all it took to stay unattached.

* * *

Blair was sitting in Chuck's suite, it was immaculate thanks to room service but it wasn't a home. It didn't feel lived in or warm, it made Chuck seem lost if you were to judge him on his surroundings. Blair bit the edge of her fingernail impatiently. Martin let her have the room key, he knew her as one of Chuck's friends and had done it several times by Chuck's request for all of his 'conquests'.

"Wow."

Finally Chuck unlocked the door was standing before her, slightly out of breath.

"Why are you gasping for air?"

She wanted to stall for some reason.

"Because you take my breath away?

Blair blushed.

"No really why?"

"The lift wasn't working. Something to do with maintenance."

"So you climbed the stairs?"

Chuck looked annoyed.

'Well I didn't want you to fly into a rage if I was late, it's not a big deal."

Blair laughed silently that Chuck climbed eleven floors to get to her, her knight in shining armour. Wow she was drunk.

"You're here that's all that matters."

"So what's the surprise?"

She sauntered over to him until she could smell his expensive cologne, he was staring attentively at her.

"I am."

"You are what?"

Was he really that thick? She was getting annoyed that her seductive routine wasn't working or maybe he just wanted her to say it out loud.

"I am your surprise idiotic."

She unzipped her dress and let it drop to the floor, she was in sexy lingerie she had brought for the first time her and Nate made love.

Chuck was speechless so she wrapped her arms around his neck, their lips were inches apart. Chuck leaned around to whisper into her ear.

"I can smell the alcohol on your breath."

"So?"

"I may lack the very basic moral standards most of the time but as painful as it is to admit I'm not going to take advantage of you."

Blair both loved and hated him for being benevolent. She sat on the bed as the room began to spin.

"Why not?"

Her child-like, petulant reply made Chuck laugh so he sat down next to her and put an arm around her.

"Because you'd never speak to me again once you are sober. Besides when I finally and inevitably have my way with you Waldorf I want you to remember everything about it."

"Sorry."

"Don't be, you made my week, now I can picture you in sexy underwear from now on."

Blair giggled and lay down.

"I'm just going to rest my eyes for a minute."

"Take your time."

There Blair Waldorf slept in Chuck room still in her heels with Chuck sitting next to her both congratulating himself in knowing Blair wanted him (even if drunk) and in partial regret of not enjoying that which he prized most.

* * *

To be continued. 


	2. Of Blair and Balconies

Authors Note: I just watched the latest Gossip Girl episode and was so charmed by Chuck and Blair it inspired me to write the second chapter early. Who do people want Serena with? Dan or Nate. I'm not really sure how I want her to end up later on but I'll go with the majority vote :) Also I haven't written sex scenes before so if it sucks just insert your own imaginary one in place of mine :P Enjoy!

* * *

Blair woke up slowly as the last of the sun's rays penetrated through the window on to her and gave her a headache, or maybe that thumping was from the copious amounts of hard liquor. Thank god she passed out before she could get to Chuck's. 

She sat up and felt her stomach churn and the thumping in her temples got worse. Only once she forced her eyes to focus did she realise she wasn't actually at home and that she had fallen asleep after her embarrassing attempt at seduction. Damn.

"Oh crap."

Blair couldn't see Chuck anywhere so she thought a hasty escape was the best option under the circumstances, she didn't fancy being mocked when only half dressed. She quickly tugged her dress back on and was out the door in five minutes. She sighed slightly in relief as the elevator doors opened only to reveal the very person she was trying to avoid.

"Why hello sleeping beauty."

"The less said about this the better."

Blair felt her stomach begin to rise and unfortunately there was no graceful exit but rather an ungraceful dash back to the suite to vomit in the toilet. She could hear Chuck's laughed echoing behind.

"Here, I have your remedy."

"What's that?"

"Hair of the dog."

Chuck handed her a glass of wine.

"This is so tacky."

"Well it's either that or you go home and crawl into bed."

"Not an option I have my mother's dinner thing tonight and looking like death isn't the impression she wants me to make."

Chuck smirked and handed over the glass.

"You can't be the perfect daughter all day long, a little seductress every now and again is only healthy."

"Shut up, it was simply an error in judgement and if you mention it to anyone-"

"Don't worry I'll remain silent."

Blair collapsed back on to the bed.

"So were you drowning your sorrows about Nate?"

It wasn't hard to hear the evident disgust in his voice.

"It's none of your business."

"I like to make these things my business."

"What's the time?"

Chuck sighed.

"Almost six."

"Shit! I have to go home and shower and -"

"Just do it all here and I'll drop you home in time for dinner."

Blair eyed him suspiciously.

"Why would you do that?"

Chuck laughed.

"What can I say? I'm flattered that you were desperate to have sex with me and it's brought you my good will for the rest of the evening."

Blair usually would have retaliated with a snarky comment but the fact was he wasn't lying and she still did want him on his back, even when she was sober. She thought it best to ignore him.

"I'm going to freshen up then."

As she was walking towards the bathroom she suddenly blurted out.

"Do you want to come?"

"To the boring dinner you're dreading?"

"Uh huh."

"Why not."

He smiled slyly at her and she hoped he couldn't pick up on her longing for him to join her in the shower. What was wrong with her?

* * *

An hour later and Chuck and Blair were riding the elevator to her apartment. Chuck looked amazing in a black suit and shirt, he smelled delicious too but the close proximity of the elevator was making her light headed and undeniable horny. Just as she was about to mentally scold herself again Chuck reached his hand down and cupped her ass. 

Blair squealed in surprise and was about to smack it away or worse jump him, when the doors opened and other guests were walking past. Chuck was sniggering to himself and Blair said nothing.

"Blair Waldorf where have you been? I come home and you're not here with no note or whether you were going to be late and now you're late anyway which is in terrible taste you know."

Blair sighed.

"Sorry I was in the library catching up on some work."

Eleanor looked unconvinced but Chuck's appearance at her side distracted her.

"Chuck Bass, what a pleasant surprise, you're staying to eat I hope?"

"Only if it's not inconvenient Ms Waldorf, it's rude to come without any warning but I've heard wonderful things about these dinners so I find myself imposing on you."

If it had been any other one of Blair's friends it may have been an annoyance for her mother but Chuck Bass was the richest of the rich and Eleanor was already formulating wedding plans and marriage wealth before they had put away their coats. Nate was out of the picture, but Chuck was certainly no matrimonial downgrade.

"You are such a brown noser."

Chuck smirked.

"What can I say? Parents love me."

As they sat down to dinner Chuck had lost his typical smugness and frankly, looked uncomfortable. He would barely raise his eyes from his food unless he was asked a question.

"So Patty and Dick, how was your trip to Europe?"

Patricia and Richard Rutherford were sitting opposite Chuck and Blair at the top end of the table near Eleanor who was at the head. The Rutherfords were textiles giants and had invested long ago in Eleanor's franchises.

"Oh it was wonderful thank you Eleanor, we went to all the usual spots. Italy was so romantic we couldn't help ourselves and brought a vineyard there."

Blair felt that sitting in silence wasn't going to get her back on her mother's good side so she tried to join in.

"Mrs Rutherford, where abouts is the vineyard? I've always wanted to see Florence and Milan."

"It's just outside of Cortona in Tuscany, if you are ever travelling that way you must take advantage of your mother's contacts and stay with us."

"I'd love to, Chuck doesn't your dad have a villa near there?"

Blair was trying to include her friend but the look he gave her said he'd rather the ground swallow him whole. Still, manners demanded a reply.

"Yes but I think its on the other side of Florence, who knows, he has properties in half the developed world these days. It's hard to keep track."

Eleanor looked on admiringly but Patty seemed as if she had been slapped in the face upon meeting his gaze. What the hell was going on?

"Could you excuse us for a moment?"

Blair got up and Chuck followed looking highly relieved.

"What's up with you? Are you allergic to lobster or something?"

"I need a stiff drink, can we down a few on the balcony?"

"Then will you tell me?"

"I'll tell you anything with a whisky in my hand."

"Fine."

So they escaped on to the balcony off her mother's room where they were least likely to be found, Chuck was nursing a whisky and Blair sipping from a bottle of chardonnay.

"So?"

"I didn't know Patricia was a family friend of your mother's."

"Why does that matter?"

"Patricia was acquainted with my father and lets just say that her husband wasn't pleasing her in the way she required. I offered to take some of the slack, after all it makes more than two to make a marriage work."

"You slept with her?"

"Yes, I learnt a lot from her, there's something about an older woman-"

"You're disgusting."

"What? I ended it when my father found out but I don't think she's forgiven me."

"For what?"

"Giving her life-changing sex and then letting her go back to her husband who didn't have a clue."

"You are such an arrogant ass."

Chuck grinned.

"Yes I am."

He was staring at her and even in the darkness she could see the heat behind his eyes, the primal hunger that was making her wet and she hated him for it.

"Stop looking at me like that."

"Why?"

"It's creepy and wrong."

They were sitting so close to each other that when he leaned over so smell her and his nose came into contact with her neck she actually shivered.

"You don't have to fight it you know."

Blair said nothing.

"You can have me anytime you want and no one need know about it."

Blair closed her eyes and let Chuck slip a hand in between her legs, she let her head fall back against the railing and spread her legs a little more.

"Wow I'm impressed."

Why did he have to know how moist he had made her? The last thing Bass needed was another ego boost.

"No talking or I'm leaving."

Chuck laughed as he worked his magic and began kissing her neck. She could hear the noise of voices and glasses inside but they seemed like they were in another world. All noise seemed to fade until all she could hear was their heavy breathing and the unzipping of Chuck's pants.

His hands were like fire, every part of her body that he touched burned up. He had yanked her dress down so he could undo her bra and have access to her breasts and she was stroking him shyly as he moved on top of her. She couldn't believe this was happening, Chuck obviously couldn't either because before he entered her he asked if she was sure.

"Yes just do it."

He slid off her underwear expertly.

"Are you certain?"

She could see him smiling, teasing her into begging for him but her whimpering must have been acknowledgement enough because he granted her wish and was inside her. Her legs wrapped around him automatically and she clung to him for dear life as she listened to their moaning into each other. She was glad she wasn't drunk, the sensations were overwhelming in their clarity and she nearly screamed when Chuck began fingering her clit while thrusting in and out of her. His mouth, his hands, his cock were all working in harmony to bring her to an earth shattering orgasm. When she cried out it was mainly drowned out by the traffic below but was loud enough for Chuck to cover her mouth with his as he came too.

They just lay there for several minutes getting their breath back. Chuck was still inside her and she was still wrapped around him but she had relaxed much more and found herself twirling her finger in his hair.

"That was okay."

She tried to sound nonchalant but they both knew she was lying.

"Just okay?"

He was whispering into her neck and she couldn't help but giggle.

Before they could attempt anything more she heard her mother calling out distantly for her. Chuck separated himself from her reluctantly as they both made themselves presentable. Thankfully the cool air was filtering out the smell of sex that hung in the air.

"Blair?"

They were both standing looking like they were chatting.

"Sorry mum I was feeling a bit queasy so we got some air, I was showing Chuck the amazing view you had."

Eleanor sighed.

"Why don't you guys go and have some fun, the guests are fine without you and I'm sure Chuck has more interesting things to do."

"No I assure you Mrs Waldorf Blair has been keeping me very entertained."

Blair laughed awkwardly.

"You're right we should get out of your hair but thanks for a lovely dinner mother."

Blair practically dragged Chuck out of the apartment with Patricia watching them go wistfully.

"So where are we going princess?"

"I have no idea I don't know anything anymore."

Chuck looked at her seriously.

"Look the ball is in your court. You can go into your usual bubble of denial and fuck me whenever you're feeling low because I am totally up for that or you can admit there is something here."

"Or I could pretend this never happened and go back to how it was before.

"You don't want that."

"Oh and why not?"

"Because your legs are still shaking and whether you like it or not we have chemistry."

"I agree but you're not cut out for a relationship and I don't want another one so I think it's best we have a casual thing."

"Friends with benefits? I can't say I'm unfamiliar with the term"

"I bet. However my conditions are that you don't sleep with anyone but me and that we keep it a secret."

"The secret part I can deal with I don't mind being your guilty pleasure but the fidelity thing sounds an awful lot like a relationship and not very casual."

"Take it or leave it, I'm not fucking you if I don't know where you've been and besides you'll enjoy me more in moderation."

"Well it all depends on how often you are willing to let me have my way with you."

"When I feel like it."

Chuck smirked, this was like a dream come true, having stringless sex with one of his best friends who happened to be gorgeous and totally in control. He could feel himself getting hard at the thought of such a future.

"Deal."

Blair smiled smugly.

"Well lover boy I'm going to Serena's."

They entered the elevator and when Chuck once again cupped her ass, this time she hit the emergency button and did jump him. Neither of them knew where this Blair had emerged from but they were enjoying it too much to care. Thoughts of going to Serena's had vanished from her mind when her second orgasm washed over her, suddenly Chuck was kneeling down in front of her with a devilish grin on his face.

"What are you doing?"

Chuck laughed.

"You haven't lost all your innocent I'm glad to see."

His head was under her dress before she knew what was happening and decided exchanging intermittent vanilla sex with Nate who she loved for insanely erotic sex with Chuck was not so bad after all.

* * *

Please Review! 


	3. Hearts change minds

**

* * *

Author's note:** Okay so this chapter is **HUGE** as it is the last one of the story (it's like 5 chapters in one) as I'm going on holiday for a month and I didn't think it was fair to leave you hanging. I'll write an epilogue and future fic when I get home but until then you have this and my two other one shots. Thank you for all the reviews you're all awesome! 

Disclaimer: I don't own gossip girl or any of it's characters unfortunately

* * *

"You're joking!"

"I kid you not."

Blair knew Serena would probably be shocked and disgusted with her new sex partner but she couldn't work up enough shame, the glow of getting laid so frequently and so well had removed most of her inhibitions about it all, especially when telling her best friend.

"How?"

Serena looked both dumbstruck and amused as they sat together in their pyjamas for a sleepover a week later.

"Well when a girl likes a boy-"

"Shut up you know what I mean."

"I really couldn't tell you, one minute I hated him the next I can't keep my hands off him it's bizarre."

"Is it a rebound thing?"

"Maybe but I haven't thought about Nate for ages, I'm too excited! It's weird I never thought I'd be obsessed with sex, I was about love and commitment but that didn't turn out well so maybe I needed to change my priorities."

Serena smiled knowingly.

"Only people who have never had truly amazing sex make sex an afterthought in relationships, at least in the beginning."

"We're not in a relationship or at least not a boyfriend girlfriend thing."

"You know what I mean, the way you talked about you and Nate always convinced me you didn't know how good it could be."

"You're right, you assume everyone has what you're used to. So I take it Dan is a fast learner?"

Serena giggled and blushed.

"Definitely, I couldn't ask for a more satisfying pupil."

"Well I'm glad we are both radiant with bliss."  
They both giggled.

"I still can't believe you and Chuck. From the way you two were together at Isabel's party a few days ago I wouldn't have picked it. I mean Chuck still looked at you like he'd do incredibly dirty things to you but that's how he always looks at you, now it's all true!"

"More or less, it will be interesting at his own party but I will be the model of self-restraint. I've only just stopped tongues wagging about my disastrous love life I don't want them going again about my unconventional coupling with Chuck."

"I thought you weren't a couple."

Blair thought for a moment.

"We're not, I mean we are everything just without the label I guess and without the love part."

Serena looked unconvinced, Blair might talk the talk and even occasionally walk the walk but she knew her friend better than anyone and she wasn't one to have meaningless sex. Whether she knew it or not Chuck obviously meant more to her than she was letting on. However, she didn't want to push the point though and send her into defensive mode when they were on a sugar high and had a marathon of Julia Roberts movies ahead of them.

Half way through _Pretty Woman _Blair's phone buzzed and whatever the text said it lit up her eyes.

"Who is it?"

"Chuck."

"What does he say?"

"He says he's thinking of me."

"Who knew Chuck Bass could actually be sweet!"

"No he probably just means in the dirty way."

"If you say so."

"What should I text back?"

Serena rolled her eyes.

"I really don't want to be a part of your pseudo relationship sex alliance thing you have going on. One time in the middle of your love affair is enough don't you think?"

Blair was sombre. Her and Nate had had many a fight once upon a time over Serena and his infatuation with her.

"Fair enough."

Blair just text back 'me too' and almost instantly another message flashed in her inbox. It was Chuck again asking her out to dinner for the following night. It was romantic, couply and decisively un-Chuck like so she wasn't sure what to make of it. She knew Chuck was a good guy who was a bit damaged like them all and there was always reason behind his madness but he was continually surprising her as to how normal and unprovocative he could be when he wanted to.

She text back that she'd love to and squealed and tickled Serena in delight.

* * *

"Have you talked to Blair much?" 

Chuck and Nate were jogging through central park the next morning, they hadn't hung out much lately mainly because Nate had skilfully avoided their social group when he could after being sick of fighting publicly with Blair and they were finally having some 'guy time.'

"Not really."

It wasn't really a lie, he didn't talk to Blair much, in fact mostly when they were together they didn't need to speak but that would change at dinner tonight and when they hung out after school. He didn't just want to sleep with Blair, he loved bedding her more than any woman he ever had but he missed his best friend who he could just talk with.

He never knew what was going through Blair's head anymore but he knew her well enough to know that fucking wasn't all she'd ever want. She'd want a relationship eventually and it wouldn't be with him, so he either wanted to at least have his friend back so when the screwing ended he'd have something or if that didn't work he'd try and treat her like all his other conquests so he could detach from her as painlessly as possible when the time came. At the moment he was in some sort of limbo and jogging at least gave him focus.

"Do you think she's okay? I still care about her despite my jerk status."

"I believe you, I think she's fine. Are you dating anyone yet?"

Nate hesitated.

"Not exactly, it's too soon."

"For who?"

"For Blair mainly, me and Cherry are hanging out but nothing major has happened or will happen until I at least make some progress in being B's friend again."

Chuck nodded, he knew Blair wasn't over Nate yet and as much as he wanted him to parade another girl in front of her to really hit it home he knew she'd only end up crying into his shirt about it later so he agreed that Nate should be patient.

"So whose your latest conquest? I can at least count on you to get some action for the both of us."

Chuck laughed.

"This girl named Portia I met at a club, it was a quickie in the toilet cubicle and was fantastically filthy. Otherwise nothing to report."

Now that was a lie, it had been Blair he had screwed in a bathroom at Isabel's party venue when everyone was too drunk to notice their absence but he had to keep up appearances. He didn't want to feel like a kept man.

"Bass you are a total deviant."

"That's why we are friends, I'm everything you want to be if you could only grow some balls."

Nate laughed.

"Whatever loser I'll race you to the steps."

* * *

A limo picked Blair up in her short red Gucci dress, her hair was curled and some of it pinned up, she didn't mind making the effort when she knew Chuck would take her somewhere high class. She wasn't disappointed, they arrived at the most exclusive French restaurant in NY which you needed to book months in advance but she was with Chuck Bass so she was assured the best table in the place. 

"You look good enough to eat."

Chuck was smiling slightly shyly at her, she guessed he didn't needed to wine and dine his conquests a lot. They perused their menus in awkward silence. This was basically a date, what else could you call it? They never dined so exclusively when they were just friends. She was on a date with Chuck, who knew her body and how to make it rise better than anyone ever probably could and yet she was at a loss with how to actually get past their usually snarky banter and get to really know him.

"You look nervous."

Typically Chuck always had to say the one thing she was trying to avoid.

"You're not exactly the epitome of smugness either."

"It's just dinner, we eat, we talk and then maybe go back to mine and I fuck your brains out it's not rocket science."

Blair blushed despite herself, not used to such crude language in a restaurant.

"I know that but it's just we've never done this before."

"So?"

"So why now?"

"Because sometimes I'd like a little variety in how we spend our time together. Don't get me wrong I adore seeing you naked and in compromising positions but sometimes it's nice to just watch you eat and hear you bitch about something trivial."

Blair couldn't help but smile, his typical arrogance was there but underneath it and not very well hidden was an obvious compliment and wish to get to know her like she wanted to know him. They knew each other but nothing intimate or everyday like you'd tell a boyfriend or girlfriend. She didn't see it as a step towards a relationship though, she guessed she just also wanted a change of activity and a need to somehow validate great sex with something more.

"I agree, it's just odd after so many years of vulgar and superficial conversation to try for something more substantial, but I want to. I still remember when you defended my honour when we were little and I like to see a Chuck no one else sees."

Chuck smiled again and gazed at her with real affection.

"Yeah I got the shit kicked out of me all for a girl, I would have felt better about it if I could have known back then that ten years later I'd be able to pull down your skirt myself whenever I wanted."

Blair laughed and couldn't help beaming.

"Funny how far we've come."

"Indeed, so what are you ordering?"

"The salmon you?"

"Snails and frogs legs, when in Rome."

After that the night went smoothly, they talked about their friends, families and childhoods all the basic interview content of a first date. It was without the formality or awkwardness because their lives and certain events had been tied together all along, it was more scratching below the surface of what they already knew. Chuck was less cocky and arrogant, genuinely interested in Blair's life and without knowing it showed hidden depths of perception and past pain that endeared him to her more than anything could. He talked candidly about his lonely childhood in a way she was sure he had never done with anyone else and in return she admitted her blindness in her relationship with Nate and jealousy of Serena. Chuck was complicated and unpredictable most of the time and she loved that but sometimes it was nice to hear him without the added defence mechanisms or walls up that he usually had.

"I had a wonderful evening."

Chuck put his arm around her waist as they decided to walk back.

"I'm glad, you think it warrants a repeat sometime?"

"No next time I want you to cook me dinner, I want to see you sweat and toil."

"I always knew you were a sadist."

"But seriously, thank you for tonight."

"It was my pleasure."

"Just one thing."

"What?"

"I think I'm going to walk home, mother complains she's barely seen me recently and I don't want to ruin the fairytale atmosphere with sex, that probably doesn't make sense-"

Chuck kissed her head.

"You make more sense to me than you think you do. I get it, and just to prove how much so I'm going to walk you to your door and give you a kiss goodnight."

Blair grinned. Maybe he was her knight in shining armour after all.

* * *

"The blue?" 

"Only if you wear it with the black strappy heels."

Blair nodded as she twirled in her flowing blue halter dress in front of the mirror. Serena was next to her doing the same thing only in an orange strapless dress that only she could pull off. It was Hunter's birthday party, he wasn't in their elite social circle but he wasn't far from it and considering it was the last opportunity to party before exams next week, they were all going.

"Is Dan meeting you there?"

"Yeah he's taking Jenny to the movies and joining us afterwards. What about Chuck?"

"I'll see him there with everyone else, we are still very cloak and dagger and it's totally hot."

"People will begin to suspect eventually."

"Let them, at least for now there's no pressure."

"Nate is going to be there."

It was the first time she would have seen Nate in a fortnight and the last encounter was fiery and brief so she was anxious to see him again. Anxious first to regain her dignity and show she didn't care anymore and secondly to try and have a normal conversation, their group was tense and awkward ever since the break up and she didn't want to disrupt future social events with their epic relationship drama. She still loved him of course, part of her always would but she didn't want to be with him anymore, it was too hard and hurt too much to try and make it work. She knew he never truly loved her like she deserved.

"I know, I want to try and be civil."

"You can do it and I'll be there for support."

"Thanks and you look gorgeous as always."

They gave each other an excited hug and downed a glass of champagne as was customary in their party preparations.

* * *

At around nine Blair and Serena entered Hunter's huge warehouse which was decked out with a DJ, party lights and an open bar as well as a huge dance floor which was already teeming with drunk bodies rubbing up against each other, half of whom looked underage. Straight in front of them was Nate hovering by the entrance talking to some guy. 

"There he is."

When he saw them he looked slightly taken aback and his body turned to head away but he paced towards them determinedly instead.

"You both look beautiful."

Serena smiled and moved away so that they could talk.

"Thank you."

"So how have you been?"

"Good you?"

"Good."

"Good."

Thankfully the blaring hip hop music prevented a tense silence.

"Listen I know I don't deserve forgiveness but I would really like us to be friends, we have so much history and I care about you so much that I'd hate for us to not be important to each other."

Blare smiled.

"I agree but don't expect miracles, I still kind of hate you."

Nate looked relieved.

"I understand."

As they were talking Blair spied Chuck at the bar staring at them, he was in a suit with a red shirt, she could already tell there were two bimbos trying to get his attention.

"I'll talk to you later."

She sauntered over to the bar and enjoyed the way Chuck's eyes looked her up and down and continued appreciating her all the way to him.

"Evening."

"Congratulations."

"For what?"

"Playing nicely with the ex."

"What you thought I couldn't?"

"No I just, past experiences have made my prediction of events slightly biased against it."

"Well things have changed."

The statement held all the weight she both wanted and feared it to have.

"I'll have a sparkling grape juice."

The bartender looked confused but acquiesced to her request.

"Grape juice? Don't tell me your pregnant."

Blair sighed dramatically at his bluntness.

"Not that I'm aware of but I'm not in the mood for alcohol."

"Good girl."

"Stop being patronising."

Chuck wanted to kiss her but he didn't.

"Looks like Nate is already in need of saving."

Nate had barely made it half way into the place before a younger girl who was three drinks past drunk was harassing him.

"I'll go rescue him, show him there really is water and some sort of bridge between us."

Chuck nodded as Blair approached Nate.

"Hey who are you?"

"Becky."

The girl was slurring and leaning on Nate.

"Well Becky you are molesting my ex-boyfriend who is obviously not interested so let's resolve the issue and let you pass out on a chair."

Nate looked gratefully at her before they together carried her to a chair in the corner and left her.

"Thank you, you really are amazing."

"I know."

"Were you just talking with Chuck?"

"Yeah why?"

"Just be careful, now that you're single he'll be circling you."

"You think?"

Blair couldn't help herself feeling triumphant.

"Yeah of course, he has a weak spot for pretty girls, he was telling me a few days ago how he screwed a girl called Portia he didn't even know in the toilet cubicle of club."

"When was this?"

"When did he screw her? Last weekend."

Blair felt jealousy and anger bubbling up. She should have known Chuck would have broken their deal, he would think Nate and Blair would never speak again let alone discuss his sexual exploits so he probably felt safe in his admission to him. Now Blair felt like a drink.

She walked back to the bar and ordered a double scotch.

"Your resolve didn't last very long."

Chuck was looking pointedly at the alcohol and Blair was glaring at him as she downed it in one.

"You're one to talk."

What could she do? She couldn't break up with him because they weren't dating and it was her own fault for getting into this situation. Revenge was all she could come up with and the alcohol was taking effect immediately.

"I'm going to dance, don't follow."

Chuck watched her go in confusion so went over to talk with Nate and get a better vantage point of the dance floor.

"What's up dude?"

"Not much, I see you and Blair have made up."

"Yeah sort of, but either way I'm happy, I thought Blair would kick up a fuss for months but she's been great."

"Wasn't it a few weeks ago she was calling you a selfish egotistical dick and throwing her martini in your face?"

They both laughed.

"I wouldn't have expected anything less from her but you see before you a dry unscathed guy this party, hopefully it can only continue."

They both watched as Blair joined up with Serena on the dance floor and was dancing without any inhibition with her hands tracing the length of her body and her hips moving in a way to captivate all those watching. She felt energized in her need to make Chuck pay, she despised herself for foolishly believing in him and now she was going to throw caution to the wind. Luckily she spotted Hunter not far off gazing at her admiringly, he was obviously trashed. This would be easy.

"Hunter come dance with me."

He didn't need to be asked twice and to Serena's surprise they were making out within minutes of grazing bodies. Chuck sucked in a breath and downed his drink.

"I see Blair's definitely over me."

"It would seem that way."

"What's wrong with you? You've gone all sour face."

"Nothing at all."

Chuck wanted to punch something when he saw Blair lead Hunter off the dance floor into another room. What was his problem? He had never asked Blair to not fuck anyone else he just assumed she wouldn't, he thought he knew she wouldn't. He tried to be calm but rage was blocking all his reasoning. She could screw him all she wanted but she did not screw him over. He was Chuck Bass!

"I never thought I'd be in a bedroom with Blair Waldorf."

Blair forced a smile. She had gone upstairs holding Hunter's hand in to a bedroom, making sure all those around saw, especially a certain traitorous snake she knew. They had been upstairs ten minutes making out but Hunter's drunkenness made it a sloppy, wet affair.

"Can we just talk?"

Surprisingly Hunter didn't look that disappointed.

"Sure."

"Sorry I don't want to use you I'm just trying to make someone jealous so let's just hang out for a bit can we?"

"Awesome, although I can't be absent from my own party for too long."

"Of course, all I ask is that if anyone asked if we slept together you act vague, the assumption alone will do wonders for your reputation."

"I'm gay."

Hunter looked shocked at his admission as did Blair.

"Well, uh good for you Hunter."

"I don't know why I said that."

"Because you're gay?"

"I don't know."

"Okay well I wont say anything. You're doing me a favour so I can at least keep my mouth shut."

"Thank you, everyone says you're a bitch you know."

"I know, high school is treacherous and fear is a better tool of control than affection."

"I understand. Shall we go down now?"

"Yep let me just mess up my hair and smear my lipstick. Oh and by the way happy birthday."

"Thanks."

They went back down the stairs into the party and Blair headed straight for the bar where Chuck was chatting up a pretty redhead and ordered herself a drink, completely ignoring him.

"Aren't you Blair?"

Blair turned disdainfully to the redhead.

"And you are?"

"Nina."

Blair sipped her drink.

"You've actually chosen a half decent lay tonight Chuck well done."

Chuck glared back at her.

"Well you were busy and I got bored."

The redhead looked from one to the other in confusion.

"Isn't that just like you."

Chuck grabbed her arm and pulled her into an empty coat room.

"What is your problem?"

"It's you! You promised me!"

She was aware she was drunk and not making a great argument but she was too upset to think clearly and she already felt herself crying. Chuck looked horrified either that he made her cry or that she could cry at all.

"What are you talking about?"

"You make love to me-"

Chuck laughed bitterly.

"Is that we're doing now? I thought I was just your convenient fuck."

Blair sat down on the bed and wiped away her tears.

"Why did you do it?"

Chuck groaned in exasperation.

"Look, tell me what I've done and we'll remedy it, I'm sick of playing games."

"Why did you screw some random girl Portia in a toilet cubicle?"

Chuck laughed in genuine amusement.

"This is what you're worked up about? You're jealous!

"Shut up and answer the question."

"I didn't, I only told Nathaniel that to get him off my back so he wouldn't wonder why I'm suddenly reformed."

Blair looked at him uncertainly before sighing.

"Why couldn't you have told me that so I don't get the wrong idea?

I have enough boy issues as it is without imaginary ones too."

Chuck shrugged his shoulders.

"I didn't think it would come up."

Blair stood up and hugged Chuck in relief.

"I'm sorry."

Chuck relaxed into her. He hated petty fights and mind games, he had witnessed enough of them between her and Nate but considering it was about him and her jealousy he couldn't help feeling elevated.

"Me too. If only you could have told me the problem in the first place you wouldn't have had to have revenge sex but it's flattering that you did."

"I didn't sleep with him you idiot."

Now Chuck looked relieved.

"Good because I didn't want sloppy seconds at the end of the night."

Blair ignored his comment, too happy to have him as all her own.

"Shall we go now? I can't be bothered with this anymore I just want to hang out with you."

Chuck kissed her gently on the lips.

"Your wish is my command."

What a bizarre end to the tumultuous night. Chuck didn't get laid, instead they watched Julia Roberts movies (much to Chuck's protesting) in bed and ate pizza. Room service was making her almost as lazy as Chuck, but she liked being snuggled into his arms watching something and she thought he liked it to. She was safe and comfortable with him and he wasn't so lost when he had her with him.

He liked to hear her steady breathing when she slept and her sniggering through cheesy movies. He observed and collected her little idiosyncrasies in his head and filed them away for he knew not what, secretly dreading this would be all be over far too soon.

Blair and Chuck were inseparable for the next few days despite exams. Blair loved to just spend time with him and took pleasure in watching him doing stuff like play video games or singing in the shower. It somehow made him more human and less intimidating. He snored annoyingly loud she had discovered but the way he pulled her into his warm body half asleep made her forgive him. He watched her watching movies most of the time they rented one which was disturbing but she couldn't help but smile when she caught him sniffling at the end of _Moulin Rouge_. Chuck was hers even if they never actually defined anything and she wondered how she hadn't seen him there all along.

* * *

"Get up." 

Blair tried to nudge Chuck who was naked and dead to the world under the bed covers in his suite. She liked to call it 'their' suite considering she spent half her nights there. Exams were over and her mother couldn't care less where she was now that hurdle had disappeared. She'd be there all the time if it wasn't for Nate sometimes turning up and Blair having to hide in the bathroom or just Chuck generally throwing parties where Nate would sleep over. Besides, she liked sleeping at Serena's now they had the holidays.

"Bass wake up!"

"No."

Chuck was mumbling into his pillow and turned away from her.

"Now! You have your end of exams blow out tonight and you need to oversee the preparations at the club venue."

"Later."

"It is later, it's nearly midday and your phone's been going constantly for the last hour, unlike _some_ people I can't sleep through hundreds of unrelenting rings."

Chuck sat up looking cutely dishevelled but pissed off.

"What are you my mother?"

Blair leaned in and gave him a kiss, even half asleep Chuck was enthusiastically reciprocating and deepening his Blair wake up call.

"No more until you shower and go to the club."

"Cruel!"

Chuck groaned and got out of bed. She loved the way he walked around the place so confident and naked. Nate had always covered up after they slept together and practically lived in his robe. Chuck had taught her not to be ashamed of nudity. It was amusing to her how fast she could adapt to a new way of life but the way Chuck worshipped her body even just with his eyes made her feel incredibly sexy.

"I'll see you tonight."

Blair had just left his room when her cell phone began to ring, she looked at the ID to see it was Nate.

"Hey."

"Hey Blair what are you doing?"

"Just out getting a coffee."

"Can I meet up and join you?"

Blair got irrationally excited, maybe he wanted to discuss getting back with her. She really had no idea what she'd do if that happened, she still cared for Nate and she could go back to her fairytale couple plans of marriage and children that she didn't dare entertain with Chuck.

"Yeah sure, meet at coffee culture in ten minutes?"

"Thanks, I'll cya then."

Ten minutes later and Blair was sitting nervously in an armchair with an expresso, Chuck had robbed her of her usually long sleeps so she was desperate for the caffeine.

Nate smiled when she saw her and sat down opposite. Even now Blair couldn't help but be floored by how beautiful he was, she had never known anyone so effortlessly handsome.

"How are you Blair?"

She hated the way he said it with a sympathetic tone as if she'd just been diagnosed with cancer.

"Great actually you?"

"Pretty good."

"So did you call to catch up or was it something else?"

"A bit of both I think."

He took her hand which was resting on the table and held it between both of his. For a moment she thought he might be proposing but his grave face more likely indicated he was expressing the death of someone close.

"What is it?"

"I'm seeing someone."

Blair felt both disappointed and relieved. The disappointment she realised was the realisation of the end of an era.

"Oh?"

"It's Cherry and before you say anything I want you to know I never even considered dating her while I was with you. I was completely faithful to you."

"Except the Serena time."

Nate looked hurt but nodded.

"Except then."

Blair realised now Chuck had been desensitising her for this very event for days. He had obviously known about it beforehand with his remarks about how Cherry was eager to meet her and was actually pretty cool and how she'd feel if Nate dated someone later on.

"Okay well thanks for telling me."

"I just wanted to let you know before I brought her to Chuck's tonight and I thought it best to tell you in person."

"I understand."

Nate was watching her for any symptoms of an upcoming emotional meltdown so she formed her best fake smile.

"Well I'll be glad to finally meet her."

Nate looked visibly less tense but not exactly convinced.

"Great, I've told her all about you, in fact I think she's a little intimidated now."

Blair laughed politely. She wanted to be friends with Nate but this was too soon to be chatting about his latest girlfriend when they'd barely separated a month. The biggest change though was she wasn't jealous. She didn't envy Cherry like she thought she would, she had something better now.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Are you still in love with Serena? Now that we are friends and I'm over you I'd really like to know."

Blair knew Nate had always loved Serena in one form or another and after sleeping with her she knew he never could quite let go of her, she had ignored and repressed it for sanity's sake for years but now she was genuinely curious.

"I don't know."

Blair nodded so Nate continued:

"If only you could help who you fall for, either way she's taken and so am I."

He looked so distant and pained in that moment that Blair almost felt sorry for him, maybe that's why she told him the truth.

"I'm seeing someone too."

Nate looked surprised and comforted.

"That's great! Anyone I'd know?"

"Yes actually. It's Chuck."

"No seriously who is it?"

Blair rolled her eyes.

"It's Chuck Bass."

Nate was stunned, he opened and closed his mouth several times trying to come up with a response while it processed. At first Nate assumed she was doing it to get back at him, screwing his best friend could be great punishment for being a shitty boyfriend and Blair did have a history of outrageous vengeance. However he didn't really believe that, he knew her well enough to tell she was being sincere and even if she wasn't there was no way Nate would tip the boat and ask her.

"But how?"

"It's a long story but it's only a casual thing."

Saying it out loud she knew she didn't believe what she was saying anymore. It was now anything but casual but it felt safer to say so anyway.

"What friends with benefits? It doesn't sound like something you'd like."

"Yeah well I learnt my lesson the hard way about long-term relationships."

Nate looked hurt.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't ever want to make you give up on love."

Blair laughed.

"Don't flatter yourself, I've just had enough grief trying to please you and deny to myself over the years that I'm ready to try a little self-satisfaction and Chuck's very good at helping me out."

"Look Blair I'm glad you're happy now but this is Chuck, the guy that screwed his history teacher and a freshman in the same day. He is a pathological womaniser with no respect for you or any female, I just don't want to see you get hurt."

Blair sniggered.

"That's rich coming from you, at least he's honest and I'm not going into this with my eyes closed. I know him better than you so you don't need to worry, he's not playing the field anymore."

"How do you know?"

"Because he said he wouldn't."

"I love Chuck don't get me wrong but he'll say anything to a girl to get her in bed and you'd never even know if he was lying."

"Look I trust him, besides it's none of your business. Why don't you go mope over Serena, I'm leaving."

Nate sighed but didn't put up a fight. The name of the girl he couldn't get over automatically diverted his attention to what he couldn't have.

* * *

Blair was picking out a necklace to match her dress for Chuck's party when his limo arrived to pick her up. 

"What are you doing here?"

Chuck didn't smile but he couldn't help admiring her, even when he was angry.

"I'm here to escort you to my party."

"But everyone will see us."

"I thought that's what you wanted now since you told Nate."

Blair picked up the glass of champagne he handed to her and turned to him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Well a little warning would be nice so that I can be prepared for when your ex comes around to defend your honour and jealously harass me."

"He was jealous?"

Chuck snorted. Mistaking her incredulity for hope.

"Well that was the desired effect wasn't it?"

"What?"

"He tells you he's dating someone else and suddenly we are an item? Little convenient isn't it?"

"It wasn't like that, I only told him because I felt sorry for him and it was inevitable."

Chuck said nothing but was obviously unconvinced and seething.

"What is this about Chuck?"

"It's pathetic, I mean I always knew I was just a filler episode in between your's an Nate's epic romantic arc but I thought you could at least be a little more subtle."

"You want to do this here? On the way to your party?"

"Yes I do."

"Fine! Here's the truth: You're an idiot."

"I beg your pardon?"

"If you can't tell how I feel about you then you are an idiot but since you have insecurities I never imagined I'll speak to you simply. I care about you a lot, not just sex extraordinaire Chuck or doctor Chuck but the Chuck that makes me laugh and kicks me in his sleep. I don't want to be with Nate and if you really want me to prove it I'll tell everyone about us tonight. Me, you and the clichéd boyfriend girlfriend thing that I thought I didn't want, but do."

Chuck smiled shyly and was no longer smug, he was humbled and surprised how much in love he was with Blair Waldorf. He wanted to tell her everything that was swelling in his heart that was rarely used but all he could come up with was:

"Doctor Chuck? I think that requires an explanation."

"It's nothing."

"Let's do it."

"In the limo? I've only just got changed I don't want to smell of you all night."

Chuck smiled and pulled her to him.

"No I mean the dating thing. It sounds hideous but if I had to do it with anyone I'd want it to be with you."

"Really?"

"Really, I want every guy to know I get to take you home. We can even get matching outfits and rings."

"Don't taint your transition into a normal human male. Your mocking is only distracting me from the spectacle of watching your horns disappear."

"Did I mention I find your wit sexy as hell?"

"Probably but as a boyfriend I feel it is your duty to remind me of it constantly."

"Okay now I'm officially terrified."

"Don't be, I'll guide you through it and will be as patient as a saint."

"This is Blair you're talking about?"

"Okay fine I'll buy you a self-help book or something."

Chuck laughed.

"I'm a quick learner. If I can put up with your cover-snatching I can deal with anything."

"You realise now we are officially dating I can officially dump you, do you really want your first relationship to end after ten minutes because you insulted said date?"

Blair was laughing happily as she made her threat. She was happy. So was Chuck.

Party was not the right word for what Chuck threw. It was a cross between a mass orgy a la Sodom and Gomorrah and a huge rave. The air was thick with heat and incense, there were people standing, sitting, dancing on almost all available floor space and the music and atmosphere were electric.

"Wow you really outdid yourself this time Bass."

Chuck held her waist as their paraded their romance for all to see in the VIP area upstairs. Katie and Isabel said nothing but looked sour, Nate was obviously avoiding her again and Serena was her usual self, sucking face with cabbage patch or showing him up on the dance floor.

"Well if I can impress you then it was all worth it, now tell me can two high maintenance people exist in a relationship?"

"I'm not exactly a relationship guru but I think it's good, that way neither can disappoint the other. You give what you expect to get back so how can it go wrong?"

"Famous last words anyone?"

"Whatever you asked."

"I know so am I going to be compared to my best friend from now on?"

"Of course."

Chuck laughed.

"Way to make a guy feel secure."

"You are way _too_ secure, you need a little uncertainty and obstacles or you'll get bored."

"Not with you."

"Maybe not but with us, with the whole relationship mechanics."

"Okay less analysis, your neurosis will make me develop my own. Let's just be cool like we used to be before I became a sap and you became a control freak."

Blair kissed him lightly.

"I like your sappiness. I feel like I'm in a secret club, I have the Chuck all access pass that no one else can get. Everyone else gets the main cocky ass show but I get exclusive viewing of caring, quiet Chuck."

They both laughed comfortably.

"I love you."

Blair thought she heard the word love but with his mumbling and loud music it could have been just her hopeful imagination. He was looking at her like there was no one else in the world, she suddenly felt naked all over again.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Okay."

Chuck hadn't ever told anyone he loved them seriously, in fact he didn't remember ever telling anyone at all. For girls it always associated a description. I love your ass. I love the way you straddle me when we screw. 'I love you' seemed both everything and nothing when the related feelings actually existed. It seemed too small to sum up his emotional transformation but too big to actually let loose. Life used to be simple when 'I love' was followed by something mundane and meaningless.

It was enough. Blair didn't need the words, he was her boyfriend which in itself showed a depth of feeling not to be doubted. She always believed hell would freeze over before Chuck committed but that was before she believed in _him_.

Everything was perfect until she saw Nate walking up the steps to them with what she assumed was his girlfriend. He did have some backbone after all.

"Hey guys."

Nate looked conflicted, obviously half of him wanted his friends back but the other part wanted to claim some sort of offence.

"Hi Nate."

"This is Cherry."

Cherry was very pretty, Blair could give her that. She didn't have the elegance or style Blair did but she also wasn't anywhere near as rich so she couldn't really criticize.

"Hi."

Blair politely shook her hand but there ended the conversation. Chuck was too angry with Nate to speak, he wasn't going to be the one to apologize for doing nothing wrong.

"Chuck can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

Chuck sniggered.

"Really? It didn't work out for me so well the last time."

"Come on Bass, please?"

"Fine."

Chuck moved with Nate on to a couch as the girls were left together. Great, Blair had to make nice with poor Cherry who was unaware of being a replacement and distraction from the one Nate really wanted.

"So Cherry-"

"Look Blair, everyone I talk to says you're a snobby bitch but Nate is a good guy and he loves you so although I can't admit to not being mildly terrified of you, I want you to like me because your opinion matters to him. I also want to prove all those jealous gossips wrong."

Blair couldn't help but smile. She expected Cherry to be fake and ditzy but she was refreshingly honest and open.

"Well you can't just ask to be liked and have it so but I don't hate you and I am prepared to be charmed by you like Nate obviously was."

Cherry grinned in relief.

"Great thank you, I'll whip out my party talk and conversation starters and we'll no longer be awkward quasi-rivals."

They both giggled, Blair despite herself couldn't dislike Cherry and the expensive wine was going a long way to help that.

* * *

"Listen I'm sorry I went ape shit about you and Blair. It was just threatening at first. My ex and best friend were always so separate you know? I used to talk about her to you and it just takes some adjustment for it to now be the reverse. When I heard you are officially dating it made me realise you have no shady ulterior motive." 

"Okay you're forgiven. I can't afford to lose what limited friendships I have."

"Cherry and Blair seem to be getting on okay."

Chuck knew when Blair was being fake, she was dangerously two faced when she wanted to be but he could tell she was dealing surprisingly well with the current girlfriend of the ex-love-of-her-life.

"I agree."

Dan and Serena finally came up from dancing to get some water.

"Hey Nate."

Serena bent down and hugged her friend without any consciousness of a lingering attraction."

"Hey S, how you been?"

"Amazing yeah really good you? I haven't been able to catch up with you lately for obvious reasons."

Dan could tell Nate was in love with Serena, the way he looked at her alone spoke volumes to those less oblivious than Serena, which was everyone. He didn't really care, they had history but Serena was no longer interested. He did however resent Nate using Cherry as a consolation prize.

"Those obvious reasons are pretty much over now."

"Well good, we should all hang out again like old times."

The way Nate ignored Dan told Chuck that old times were well over and Serena's happy gang wish for them all would merely be a charade. Rich people did like to keep up appearances though.

"Sure."

"Whose the brunette with B?"

"My girlfriend."

"Does she have a name?"

"Yeah sorry it's Cherry."

Serena nodded.

"Can you introduce us?"

Nate couldn't think of anything he'd like to do less but for appearance sake he motioned for Cherry to join them.

"Cherry this is Serena Van Der Woodsen."

"Hi."

"It's nice to meet you Cherry. How did you two meet?"

Cherry smiled.

"Through Chuck, I'm best friends with his cousin."

"Ah right."

"It's weird Nate has never mentioned you."

Serena smiled awkwardly and Nate laughed falsely.

"I'm sure I have."

"Nope not once, I've only heard you were even friends from Blair."

"Well now you know."

"Sorry either way it's great to meet you, everyone adores you."

Blair would have used to got jealous at such a comment but Chuck was smiling at her, she didn't need the world's adoration. One person would do fine.

The night passed more smoothly as they all slipped into mild and cheery drunkenness. Chuck even slow danced with Blair at the end of the night.

"You smell amazing. You always smell amazing."

Drunken Chuck as nuzzling Blair's neck and she giggled in delight in the limo.

"What do I smell like?"

"Just like you."

"Maybe I should bottle whatever it is and sell it as fragrance."

"No it's only mine, it's yours and mine."

They staggering to the elevator and finally into Chuck's suite just before dawn.

"We need traditions Bass."

"What?"

Chuck was bouncing on the soles of his feet as he haphazardly shed his clothes and began shedding Blair's.

"Traditions, you know stuff we repeat for sentimental reasons."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, a romantic picnic on the first of each month or a trip to somewhere crazy like Vegas every anniversary which of course begins today."

"You want to go to Vegas now? Let's do it!"

"No I mean the anniversary is today, or rather yesterday and this time next yesterday we'll go to Vegas."

Chuck laughed.

"You write down a list and I'll abide by them all."

"It's not like chores idiot you have to help me come up with them too."

"Whatever you want but tomorrow, or rather later on today when I'm more sober and less fatigued."

"You're not fat chuck."

They both cracked up laughing and fell into bed.

"Can we just sleep? No sex?"

"Did I even ask? I just want to get warm so get closer to me."

Blair backed into his open arms and moulded herself against his body.

"Waldorf?"

"Hmm?"

"I love your-"

"My?"

"Your everything. Your - You."

"I love you too Bass now go to sleep."

No one had succumbed to sleep more contentedly than Chuck that night. Blair dreamt of white weddings and children with black hair, cheeky smiles and impeccable fashion sense.

Their unconventional romance wasn't exactly straight out of a classic movie but it was genuine and endearing. It took such a small step such as a sex dream to transform both their lives into something more meaningful than their usually shallow existence. Life was weird but she wouldn't change a thing.

They had been each other's temptation now they were best friends, lovers, boyfriend and girlfriend, even soul mates. Who would have thought it? Certainly not the lovers themselves. But wasn't that what the best romances were about? No romance novel was ever straightforward from beginning to end. That wasn't life.

It wasn't perfect but it was real.

FIN

* * *

So what did you think? I wanted to do more but I just don't have time and didn't want to not finish it. It's not the end of Chuck/Bass but a hiatus for a month and the closure of this paticular story. 


	4. Epilogue

A/N: Yay I'm back! Belated Christmas wishes to everyone! This chapter became so long it's practically a new story. It's essentially snapsnots of the adult lives of our favourite upper east siders. Feeback would be awesome :)

* * *

Sebastian Bass or Bas Bass as his friends sometimes called him, was seven years old. He was as handsome as his father but with less assurance of himself having so recently entered the world. Lydia Humphrey had the flowing blonde locks of her mother and had captured Seb's heart since he was old enough to realise what beauty was. Lydia however was painfully shy and always wished to be invisible.

"Don't be invisible Lyd you're too pretty."

Lydia rolled her eyes.

"I don't wanna be Seb. Everyone is always looking and daddy is always so worried. I hate my hair!"

"Just ignore everyone but me and we'll be okay."

Lydia smiled, it had been her and Bass together against the world since she could remember. Sebastian was like a brother to her in some ways but when she watched disney movies she always pretended to be the princess and Sebastian had always been the prince. She somehow knew even at such a tender age that they'd get married one day even if she felt no desire for him at the present. Marriage to Lydia at seven seemed exactly what her friendship with Seb was now only they'd own cool furniture and go to dances.

"Auntie B said that one day we'd be married."

Sebastian grinned at such a happy prospect.

"Then I can touch your hair all the time and see you every day!"

"You _already_ see me everyday."

"But it will just be us and we'll be old."

"You'll be able to kiss me that funny way uncle Chuck kisses your mom."

Sebastian screwed up his face in disgust.

"Ew no that doesn't look fun and mum is always moaning like she's in pain. I don't want to hurt you Lyd."

Lydia nodded gravely.

"So do you want to come to dinner tonight?"

"Can we watch _ninja turtles_?"

"Nah we watched it yesterday, let's read comics with dad if he's home, he always puts on voices.

"Okay!"

The bell rung for the end of the day and Seb rushed towards his father who was waiting at the gate on his cell phone.

"Dad!"

Chuck ruffled his son's hair.

"Hey how was school? Let me just get this stupid investor to shut the fuck up!"

Chuck was only twenty seven and still hadn't learnt to tone down the language, let alone in front of his own kid.

"Sorry son forget the swear word."

"What does fuck mean?"

"Don't say it!"

"You just did!"

"True, well let's go."

"What does it mean?"

"It means nothing."

"It does too!"

"I'm not telling you, how about I get you some ice cream and we forget about it?"

"I'll tell mom you said it in front of me if you don't tell me."

Chuck sighed.

"You're too much like your mother, the word which I never want to hear you say again means a very bad man but can be used to be mean to people too."

"Really?"

"Yeah like if I say 'you fuck!' it means 'you very bad man.' However it's a horrible word and if you use it too much you become a fuck too. You become the word, understand?"

"Uh huh."

Chuck had no idea what he was saying, he always felt slightly out of his element with his son but he tried not to show it. He loved Seb so much, he wanted to be his idol but couldn't shake off the ass exterior he still sometimes cultivated for business and often forgot to leave at the office. Old habits died hard. Either way he didn't want to tell his son what the word really meant as he was worried about exposing his boy to anything sex-related too young. He didn't want Seb growing up like he had with his own father throwing him in at the deep end with everything.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I'll be Lydia's husband one day?"

Chuck smiled.

"Maybe if you are a very good boy but not because both your mothers are ridiculous fantasists."

"Huh?"

"Don't worry about marriage you're a little young."

"You and mom got married young."

"Yeah but we knew what we wanted early on, not many people are that lucky."

"I know what I want now!"

Chuck didn't think arguing about something decades in the future was a good use of his time.

"Okay then maybe you will."

Sebastian looked pleased as Chuck took his hand to walk home.

"Can I go to Lydia's tonight for tea?"

"Only if you promise not to propose."

"Okay."

"Deal."

"Do you love mom more than me?"

Sebastian always asked the weirdest questions, Chuck knew an enquiring mind was a good thing and Sebastian was smart for his age but it always meant a tactful answer. Chuck wasn't good at tact.

"I love you both the same."

"You've known mom longer though."

"So? I've known my father longer than both of you put together and I don't really love him."

"_I_ love grandpa."

"So you should, he loves you too."

Bart Bass doted on his grandson and loved him a way he could never do with his own son. They had both mended a lot of bridges but there was still some resentment.

"Mom!"

Blair greeted her favourite men at the door of their townhouse.

"Hey little man!"

Sebastian stuck out his tongue.

"I'm not little!"

Blair laughed, it was her ritual to tease him when he got home from school.

"You're not too big to give me a hug are you?"

Sebastian looked uncertain.

"Only a quick one."

He briefly hugged his mother.

"How was school?"

"I'm going to marry Lydia and I'm going around for dinner."

"Both in one night?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes as if it was the stupidest question he had ever heard.

"Mom you're silly."

"Maybe I am. Now go wash up and I'll walk you down."

"It's only two blocks!"

"You're not old enough for that yet."

Sebastian stomped inside sulkily even though this happened most days of the week. It was basically an excuse for his mother to catch up with her best friend not so much about safety.

Blair gave Chuck a kiss.

"How was work?"

"One step away from a heart attack as usual you?"

"I finished designing the new fashion line."

"Great, maybe I can retire."

"Please you love it."

"I love you more."

Blair adored that in between the witty, light-hearted banter Chuck would always come up with something sincere and sweet too.

"I love you too. Have I said so today?"

Chuck laughed.

"Probably but if not you've told me everyday for the seven years we've been married."

Blair had made Chuck promise that if they got married they'd tell each other they loved each other everyday even if they were pissed off with each other or on different sides of the country. Both scenarios happened a lot (although they never let it affect Seb) so the rule had become important. Blair's mother remarried a straight man when Blair was twenty-one but they divorced a year later because Larry found Eleanor too closed off. Blair never wanted to be emotionally stunted like that hence the daily love confession that had got them through some tough times. Love was easy and Mr and Mr Bass had that in spades but marriage was hard work which Blair understood but which her mother did not.

"What's for dinner?"

"Takeout I'm knackered."

"Do I get to choose?"

Blair began automatically loosening her husband's tie as they got inside.

"You _are_ the man of the house."

"Chinese then?"

Blair screwed up her face in a similar way to her son.

"The smell gets into everything."

"Indian?"

"Same problem."

"Then what do _you_ suggest?"

"I could go get some dishes from the health food place down the road."

Man of the house or not, Blair worked mainly from home so most domestic decisions fell to her. Chuck had had a tiring day at work and would kill for some sweet and sour pork but he made no argument, it wasn't worth the hassle.

"Knock yourself out."

The phone rung.

"Blair Bass speaking."

"Yo Bass what up?"

Blair chuckled down the telephone at Serena's attempt at ghetto speak.

"Not much you? I finished my summer line!"

"Nice! Do I get to sample?"

"Of course! Could I borrow Evelyn for my shoot?"

Blair had good contacts, her best friend ran a modelling agency having done well in the profession herself.

"She's pretty tied up with her Louis Vuitton contract but I'll make it work."

"Thanks sweetie, hows Dan?"

"He's fine, totally boring at the moment though. His law firm have this big case to get done and since he's in charge of it he hasn't seen daylight for weeks or been home before eleven once this month."

"That sucks but think how pleased you'll be to have him back when it's over."

"Good point, so I just wanted to check and see if it's cool Seb is coming for dinner? Lyd said he had asked his dad but I'm never sure, they'd invent wings and fly to each other if they had to."

"That's true so I think it's best to let them hang out, I don't want my son becoming the modern day Icarus."

"Is it weird to be jealous that our kids like hanging out with each other more than us?"

"Yeah I hope so because I feel the same but I guess you can't hog them and hold them forever. So are we still on for shopping Saturday?"

"Is that a rhetorical question? I need to take out all my pent up sexual frustration on something, may as well be retail therapy!"

Blair laughed.

"Maybe we should purchase you a vibrator and kill two birds with one stone."

Serena snickered.

"I'm not there yet and did I mention your husband has permanently depraved you?"

"I'd like to think so, anyway you can lecture me more in person I'll bring Romeo around in ten?"

"Sure see you then."

Blair put down the phone and felt oddly nauseas. She guessed skipping lunch to pour over fabric samples was coming back to haunt her.

"Seb you ready?"

Seb bounded down the stairs and was about to enthusiastically confirm he was when Chuck caught their attention.

"What's wrong?"

Chuck was holding his cell phone looking paler than usual if that was even possible for the living.

"It's Nate."

"How is he? Still living it up in London?"

She couldn't hide the bitterness in her voice. Hearing from Nate was about as expected as pigs flying or world peace.

"He had an accident."

Blair held her son closer to her instinctively.

"What's wrong with uncle Nate?"

Seb looked so worried that Blair made him wash up again for good measure to give the adults time to talk.

"What is wrong with him Chuck? How bad is it?"

"Bad. That was his mother, she's catching the first flight to Heathrow. He was hit by a car near Hammersmith."

"How bad is he Chuck? Don't sugar coat it."

"Critical. Apparently he's got broken ribs, a broken arm, fractured his skull and has bleeding on the brain. He's in an induced coma at the moment to try and relieve pressure around the brain, apparently if they can stop the bleeding in surgery he should be out of the woods."

"When is the surgery?"

"They are going to wait until tomorrow so some of the swelling around his brain goes down and they can properly get to the bleed."

"Oh my god."

Chuck groaned.

"Why did the idiot have to haul ass overseas! If he was still in NY we could be with him."

"Should we?"

"Should we what?"

"Be with him?"

To any other normal couple it would have been a nice idea but a ridiculous feat with a child, two jobs and the expense but Chuck and Blair were blessed with trust funds and determination of those used to getting their own way.

"I don't know, the perks of being the boss of your own company means I can delegate and take some time off, you've just finished your fashion line though can you make time?"

"Yeah I'll get mother to oversee the final bits and the launch isn't for another month so I have time. What about Seb?"

"My father will look after him, he's practically paying me to take him for the weekend these days so a week in England will be music to his ears."

"Okay we'll do it, I'll go drop Seb off at Serena's and let her know what's going on so you can plan in peace. We'll fly out tomorrow?"

"Yep I'll get the company jet fuelled up for the morning and I think my father still has the Mayfair apartment we can use. If not we'll just book a hotel."

"Okay I'll see you later."

Blair and Chuck shakily hugged each other goodbye. One of their best friends could die and they hadn't talked to him in more than a year, it was a terrible thought to dwell on so they kept busy.

"Seb we're going now!"

Blair tightly grabbed her son's hand and practically power walked to Serena's loft dragging Seb behind her.

"Is uncle Nate okay?"

"He should be, he just bumped his head but mommy and daddy are going to go over and see him anyway."

"When? Can I come?"

"We'll go tomorrow morning and shouldn't be more than a week, less if the prognosis is good. You have school but you get to stay with grandpa in the penthouse and eat all the junk food you want."

"Okay."

"How about you write Nate a letter or draw him something to cheer him up? He hasn't seen you in a while and I'm sure it would make him happy. Maybe you could work on it with Lydia?"

"Yeah! She has three kinds of glitter!"

Blair laughed, Seb could always brighten a bad situation. In a short time they were outside Serena's door.

"Hey buddy how are you?"

Seb gave Serena a hug and ran inside. Blair could tell from Serena's fake smile and ashen complexion that she had also heard the news.

"You know about Nate?"

Serena nodded as her smile faded.

"I don't know what to do. I can't just sit here while he fights for his life. We parted on the worst terms, I'd never forgive myself if he died."

Nate had drifted from his friends and moved away after Serena got married and had Lydia. He finally had to accept himself and Serena weren't meant to be and ever since he'd entertained one socialite after another on both sides of the globe. He became the Chuck of high school and even the Chuck of now didn't know how to deal with him he was so far from what he had been. Nate had even tried to win Serena back, begged her in her bridal gown and had drunken himself into oblivion at the reception.

"He's too stubborn to die, either way we are flying over on the company jet tomorrow to be with him. Whatever has happened he's been our friend all our lives. It means something."

Serena began to cry.

"I can't help feeling this is my fault."

Blair put her arm around her.

"What were you the idiot driver who knocked him down?"

"Of course not, but if I had just tried to make up with him or something he might not have moved away."

"Don't be stupid, he may have been obsessed with you but he could have got away from you in LA or Chicago just as well as in England. It was his choice."

"You're right. I'm coming with you."

"What?"

"I'm not going to stay here and not know what's happening, not being able to hold his hand or apologize. I'd rather inconvenience myself and him be okay than the alternative."

"What about Dan?"

"I'll go get some microwave meals for him and otherwise it will be as if I never left, he's barely home anyway and I know he'd understand."

Blair wasn't so sure he would but he wasn't her husband so she'd trust Serena's word.

"Okay sure there's room for one more. What about Lydia?"

"I'll get Erik to look after her, he's the coolest person in the world to her and she loves Jenny too."

Blair found it slightly disturbing that both brother and sister of Dan and Serena had been dating for years. They were undeniably cute and in love though so no one really thought about it.

"Cool well I have to get home and pack so I'll leave you to do the same."

"Call me if you hear anything?"

"Of course."

Blair walked down the corridor just as Serena was about to call out to her but Blair anticipated the question.

"He's going to pull through S, Nate has had a blessed life like the rest of us, no reason why it should stop now."

The words comforted them both somewhat but the sickly sensation in the pit of Blair's stomach hadn't subsided and she found herself vomiting in the bushes outside the building.

* * *

"Uncle Nate is in trouble."

Lydia patted Seb on the back as his lip began to quiver. She was glad they were the same age, it was like having a twin sibling that she could support.

"Don't cry Seb."

"As if!"

Seb would rather cut off his own arm than cry in front of a girl, especially one he was constantly trying to impress. Lydia felt bad for Seb and her mom but she didn't feel that upset, she had never really known Nate for reasons she wasn't quite sure of. She knew he had liked her mother but he always got this pained expression on his face when he saw Lydia, as if he was seeing someone or some time else. Lydia didn't really mind, she liked being invisible as herself but the awkwardness of it meant she rarely encountered him.

* * *

"Okay yeah of course you should go."

Dan was trying to juggle paperwork, well needed coffee and the phone all at the same time in his office. He would have offered to go with Serena to England if he actually liked Nate or at least look after Lydia in her absence but he rarely had time to sleep lately let alone function as a single parent machine. 

"Thanks, I'll be gone as short a time as possible. I know it can't be good for Lydia to be away from home and Erik hasn't exactly taken Lydia for so long before so it's only until he gets better."

No one dared think 'if'.

"Lydia will be fine she loves being self-sufficient and I'll visit her in the evenings when I can."

Dan would have been less reconciled with his wife flying away without him if he hadn't felt guilty about neglecting her lately but he resented her decided tone when she asked him, as if it wasn't really a question because he'd look like a selfish ass if he declined. Then he just felt guilty all over again for being so petty.

"Well I guess I wont see you for awhile but you know where everything is and how to order takeaway and I'll call as soon as I land."

Dan didn't want to admit he could cook just as well as any woman, after all he didn't grow up with hired help but Serena loved cooking for him so much that he never mentioned it so she naturally assumed he was useless like Chuck.

"Okay I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

Serena didn't want to add that she'd missed him for the last month, there were bigger things on her mind.

* * *

"Seb I want you to be good for your grandpa okay?"

Bart leered slightly at his daughter-in-law while he patted Seb affectionately on the head. Very disconcerting but she was used to it.

Seb knew what his mother was really asking was 'you know the rules at home and they still apply here even if your playboy grandad who is still trying to be twenty doesn't. He may let you get away with murder but everything has a price on your conscience.'

"Of course he'll be a good boy."

Bart gave his grandson a conspiring wink. Blair hugged her son as if it was the last time she'd see him. He was everything to her and she'd never been so far or so long away from her universe before. Chuck had said goodbye that morning by grabbing his son's legs and swinging him around upside down until Seb called for mercy and almost fainted from giggling.

"Love you little man."

Seb cringed at the nickname and Bart rolled his eyes at her coddling, he'd never raised his son with such affection so watching it seemed so alien.

"Go mom you're already running late."

Blair imagined he had replied 'I love you too' to keep herself sane.

* * *

"Stop twitching."

Chuck put his hand on his wife's thigh as they sat in their plane, Serena was listening to her ipod further down, trying to drown out all the anxiety she was feeling. In less dire circumstances Chuck's hand would have drifted up a lot higher than her thigh or mentioned the mile high club they could revisit but he knew when was the time for heated cabin sex and when was the time he'd get a slap.

"I'm not."

Blair had been jiggling her leg and wringing her hands for the last half an hour until finally Chuck had got fed up of seeing her squirming. The truth was Blair felt so sick she was trying to judge whether to just go inhabit the bathroom for the rest of the trip or whether she could sit it out where she was. She had had no appetite since the Nate news and the slight turbulence must have combined to increase her suffering. She did not need the flu on top of jet lag, her friend's hospitalisation and forgetting to bring her curlers.

"If you moved anymore I'd worry you were having a fit, he's going to be okay."  
_  
Sit still, don't think about being sick, think of Seb._

"Sure."

"You're so distracted what is it?"

"Just missing Seb I guess."

She didn't want to admit she felt dodgy when they had enough on their plates.

"It's been like five hours what will you do when he goes to college?"

"I'll make him work for me as a designer so he'll never leave home."

Chuck laughed.

"There is no way he is not leaving home, I love him more than my own life but the sooner I can start ravishing you in the daytime or down on the fur rug again the better."

"Your single-mindedness disgusts me."

He could tell though that she was contemplating past fur-rug-encounters and silently agreeing with him. She'd miss her boy when he left but she would be consoled with certain sexual liberties that had become almost alien to her since motherhood.

The plane flight was uncomfortable despite it being the lap of luxury as far as planes go. Serena seemed lost in her own world, Blair was concentrating hard on keeping her stomach contents down and Chuck was feeling guilty about Nate. Finally after an interminable amount of time they landed at Heathrow and moved swiftly through customs.

"Okay shall we get a cab to the hospital? The bags are taken care of with Chuck's pilot but I'm too wired to sleep now."

Serena nodded.

"I want to see him now too."

So the three of them drove through London to the hospital, the city was sparkling and there was a hum around the place that reminded them of New York. Maybe if Nate improved speedily they could take in some of the sights together like the old days.

"How is he?"

Nate's parents were sitting outside his ICU ward, his father was sleeping awkwardly in the chair and his mother was sitting with a cold cup of coffee in a daze. Blair wanted to cry just looking at her, since becoming a mother she could fully understand the horror of his mother's situation and the frustrating helplessness.

Mrs. Archibald smiled thinly at their arrival.

"He is so lucky to have you all. There is no change but the doctors say it's a waiting game at the moment and they wont know more until the morning. They'd postponed his surgery slightly to improve his chances."

Chuck moved forward to kiss her on the cheek.

"Can I get you another drink Mrs Archibald?"

"No thank you Chuck, I find it hard consuming anything, I mainly just have it for something to hold on to."

They all nodded again, the last time Blair had been in the hospital was when she was going through the heaven and hell of childbirth. She was crying tears of joy in similar corridors to the one she was in now but although equally exhausted there would be no fond memories of this particular excursion.

"Can we see him?"

Mrs. Archibald tried to smile again. Her politeness was so inate that even when she wanted to cry or moan she couldn't help trying to play some sort of hostess.

"Of course, I was in there for hours but there's only so much time you can spend sitting with your son when he's full of tubes before -"

Tears slipped down her cheeks and she couldn't continue, she instead absentmindedly drunk her stale beverage and motioned for them to enter.

Nate looked a state, they had all seen him hungover and looking like hell but his form in the bed was a sobering sight. It was real, Nate was up shit creek and if it wasn't obvious before it certainly was now.

Serena began to cry just looking at his battered body, his bandaged head and the tubes keeping him alive.

"I need to go to the bathroom."

Blair couldn't keep her stomach down any longer. Only Chuck kept it together to sit next to his friend.

"Hey man. If you wanted to hang out with me all you had to do was call, no need to jump in front of car to get my attention. Here I am."

Serena smiled through her tears.

"You are such an ass. Thank you."

Chuck moved her to sit next to him and gave her Nate's hand.

"He'll be happy you're here S."

Serena nodded.

"Hey Nate, long time no see huh? I wish it was under better circumstances and you weren't unconscious but I've always liked the sound of my own voice so I wont complain too much."

She laughed to herself and almost expected Nate to wake up and laugh too.

Blair returned looking pale and stood behind her husband.

"Are you okay?"

Blair waved him off.

"I'm not the one with the broken body."

Chuck held her hand.

"Everything can be fixed, nothing is irreparable."

He looked pointedly at Serena and she smiled slightly.

The next six hours were spent by Nate's bed in shifts. Chuck went to the cafeteria and brought enough food and drink to feed an army even though no one touched anything. Blair and Serena talked to each other and to Nate about their darling children, Chuck talked to Nate's parents about Nate as a boy. Despite the fact that Nate couldn't talk or maybe because of it, they all sort of made peace with him as if no estrangement or bitterness had ever passed.

"He's still handsome."

Blair nodded as Serena stroked some hair out of his face.

"Nate could get ninety percent burns on most of his body and still be a model, like I said blessed life."

Finally a few hours later the doctor appeared to check up on the patient.

"We are going to take him in to surgery in an hour so you'll need to leave while we prep."

Blair smiled hopefully.

"So the swelling went down? That's good news."

"Yes some of the swelling has gone down but the surgery is taking place now because we waited as long as we could but there is a window and we need to take it."

"Window?"

"The time between waiting for the swelling to go down and permanent brain damage. The bleed needs to be removed swelling or not, it's not as good as we could have hoped but we have great surgeons."

Nate's mother barely blinked, it was as if she was listening to music no one else could hear and was only nodding politely so as not to be rude.

The minutes went by too quickly, after what felt like a week of waiting suddenly within an hour Nate was being wheeled away from them for others to decide his fate.

Serena kissed him on the cheek, Blair squeezed his hand and Chuck patted him on the good shoulder. His parents barely touched him, if they didn't say a goodbye or hold his hand they could pretend it wasn't crunch time and they may lose their only child.

* * *

"Granddad who is that?"

Bart swore quietly under his breath as he exited his bedroom for breakfast to find his latest girlfriend still in the penthouse.

The pretty young model clad only in her underwear smiled at the boy.

"Hey there, I'm Nina, I stayed over last night but I didn't know his son was home."

"He's not my son but my real son will kill me if he finds out about this. You were supposed to slip out hours ago!"

Nina was torn between biting his head off for rudeness or actually doing as she was asked. 

"Fine I'll go, sue me for wanting some sustenance after the workout you gave me last night."

She smiled flirtatiously while picking up her dress and clothing herself. Bart couldn't help but smile back, granddad still had it.

"What workout?"

Seb looked suspiciously between the pair, he hated being left out of stuff.

"Nothing Seb, go get one of those croissants and I'll take you to the zoo later!"

Seb did as he was told but wasn't happy, he hated being bribed to be quiet with the temptation of cool toys and outings. It was always grown ups not answering questions but instead stuffing something appealing down his throat to distract him, as if it was that easy. Still the zoo was the zoo after all and Seb didn't want to fight with his grandpa.

"Can Lydia come?"

Nina narrowed her eyes.

"Who is Lydia Bart?"

"A friend of his."

Nina laughed lightly, she didn't get to where she was without being paranoid.

"Not just a friend granddad, my best friend!"

"Right whatever, but the answer is no, I can only pull you out of school, not her."

"Oh yeah school. I should go."

"Don't worry I wont tell your mom, it can just be you and me today."

Seb shook his head.

"Can we do it in the weekend? I have a big project today."

Bart laughed, what sort of big project could a seven year old have? Seb didn't tell his granddad it was because he didn't want to not see Lydia, he knew his grandfather's attitudes to women weren't right even at seven. Bart's relationships with women weren't like his parents' and since he saw no better connection than his mom and dad's he thought his grandad was making some sort of mistake.

"Sure bud anything for you. I'll have my driver drop you off once your dressed."

Bart walked Nina out of the door.

"Granddad can it just be us from now on?"

"What do you mean?"

"No Ninas, just us guys."

Bart hated that his grandson already grasped so much about the world and relationships, it meant he couldn't remain the squeaky clean granddad Seb looked up to for much longer.

"Of course."

* * *

Lydia sat on the steps of Erik and Jenny's house. 

"Lydia you okay? We still have time to walk you to school don't worry you wont be late. If only Jenny wasn't such a scatterbrain we might already be on our way."

"Hey no whining about me to our niece!"

Jenny was shouting out the open door whilst running around the house looking for her keys. Erik laughed.

"I wouldn't if this happened less than once a week. Why don't you tie them around your neck from now on?"

Jenny jumped triumphantly into the doorway holding her keys above her head.

"Found them!"

Erik couldn't help but lean in to kiss her she looked so needlessly joyful and child-like. She reminded him so much of his sister sometimes and she was just as beautiful, he wondered if that was weird but decided it wasn't. He fell in love with Jenny the artist who had Serena's free spirit but her brother's brains and compassion. She was her own person, she was Erik's person.

"Okay Lyd now we can leave."

"I'm waiting."

"For what?"

"Seb."

"Seb's with his granddad he'll get a town car to school."

"We always walk together with our parents so he'll come get me."

"He knows you're here?"

"Duh! He knows everything about me and he'll come."

Jenny couldn't helping making an 'aww' noise to which Lydia stuck out her tongue.

"We can't wait much longer or you'll miss the bell."

"You two should go to work and I'll wait."

Erik sat down next to her.

"You know we can't do that, I'd like my limbs to remain attached to my body so unless I see you walk through the school gate I'm not leaving your side."

"Are you always so dramatic?"

Jenny laughed as she absentmindedly stroked Lydia's hair.

"Erik is a Van der Woodsen, enough said."

Erik looked up at her. It was then he decided, she was going to be his wife. She wasn't looking any different than usual and was typically teasing him but something snapped as if it was so obvious all along. He guessed it was their temporary family unit and the way she was with Lydia but he didn't want anyone else to have his children or grow old with. They had been dating four years so it wasn't irrational either.

"What?"

Erik snapped out of his daze.

"Huh?"

"You're looking at me funny, do I have something on my face?"

Erik smiled.

"Nope you're perfect."

Before Jenny could reply a limousine pulled up in their modest street.

"Seb! What took you so long?"

Seb stepped out.

"Traffic was a nightmare."

They all laughed as Lydia looked expectantly at her guardians.

"Can I?"

Erik rolled his eyes.

"Sure who wouldn't want to get to school in that? If I hear you two have ditched though I will make your week with us feel like a life sentence understand?"

He couldn't help grinning when he issued his useless threat but he knew they'd obey, they had yet to encounter the temptation of rebellion thank god.

"Thanks uncle Erik!"

She hugged them both goodbye and skipped to Seb and his superior transportation.

* * *

She was bleeding, blood was streaming out from between her legs, out of her eyes and she was choking on it. She was trying to run but there were weights on her legs and the shadow behind her was approaching.

"You alright?"

Blair jolted out of her nightmare just in time to feel the ache of a bent neck. She had fallen asleep for a few hours on Chuck's shoulder. 

"Yeah I'm fine, did I miss anything?"

"His surgery went well, he should be out in a few minutes."

"So he's going to be okay?"

"They've removed a clot they found and stopped the bleeding but they aren't sure of the consequences yet."

"Like what?"

Chuck looked grave, it wasn't hard remembering the potentially chilling affects the doctor had recited.

"Memory less, brain damage, impairment of motor functions who knows?"

"Well as long as he's alive right?"

Chuck didn't think being alive and not being able to talk or remember his family was much of an improvement on death but he wasn't going to be a pessimist and voice such opinions.

"Sure."

Half an hour later Nate was wheeled back into his ward where his parents followed and spoke with the surgeon. They came out looking exhausted but more at ease.

"Prognosis is good, he should be awake soon although in what state we don't know. Still we have our boy!"

Nate's mother impulsively hugged Blair. Serena hugged Chuck. Nate's father took a seat and looked much the same.

* * *

"Hey."

Late that evening not only was Nate awake and coherent but other than not remembering the last few days and still having broken bones, he was fine. He had spent the last hour with his mother and father but now wanted to talk to his friends.

"Hey Archibald, you gave us a scare."

Nate smiled at Chuck.

"Thank you for coming, all of you. I don't deserve it but I appreciate it all the same."

"How are you feeling?"

Blair held Nate's hand.

"Like I've been hit by a car but the medication is working wonders. How do I look?"

Serena came closer.

"Like you've been hit by a car and as handsome as usual of course."

Nate stared at Serena so intensely that Chuck and Blair felt like they were intruding.

"S it's been a long time."

"Yes it has."

"Hows things?"

"Good yeah."

"Good. You look good."

"Oh thanks, good."

Then they surprised Chuck and Blair by laughing at the insanity of everything. Almost dying put a lot of stuff into perspective.

"Can I speak to Nate alone for a minute?"

Chuck and Blair were only to happy to oblige and escape the potential discomfort.

"I'm going to talk Nate and I just want you to listen. Firstly I want to apologise for not being a better friend but you made that hard and I admit I was relieved when you left. But then I missed you, I missed my friend and I should have tried to fix things. Secondly or maybe thirdly is that no matter how you felt about me, you should have been a better friend to the others. You are godfather to a great little boy you never see, you don't even send Christmas and birthday cards to your best friends and that sucks. You hurt them when you refused to call or generally acted like they meant nothing. They wont admit that but I wanted you to know. So damn right you don't deserve them here but we love you and you are our family so we're just going to forget it all okay?"

Nate looked close to tears as he nodded.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Giving me my wake up call."

"You're welcome."

Serena was pretty sure the car accident was the wake up call but she appreciated the compliment.

"For what it's worth I'm sorry I made you choose, I'm sorry I ruined part of your wedding. I'm sorry I was in love with you."

"It's all forgiven."

Nate didn't want to admit he was still desperately in love with her but he made his point nonetheless.

"I'm letting you go despite how I feel about you S and I'm not going to hide out in another country and ignore my old life to try and solve it. You're right, you're my family and that's worth more."

Serena hugged him tightly.

"Ouch S remember the broken bones?"

"Opps sorry. Want me to invite in the rest of your audience?"

"Yeah definitely."

Blair entered with a big smile on her face.

"Were you serenading your true love again?"

Nate laughed.

"Nah and besides I've already decided that Chuck is my soul mate."

"He's a popular young man that Bass."

They both laughed slightly but a heavy silence descended upon them.

"I'm sorry for everything."

"Forget it I have, as long as you make up for it in the future."

"Definitely, whopper presents for Seb and endless babysitting offers."

"So does that mean your moving home?"

"Probably but it may take a while with the whole recovery."

"Great! Seb will be pleased."

"I miss the little guy, I miss you all. So what's the latest gossip? I've practically been living under a rock the rate scandals appear and dissipate back home! Hows married life?"

"Married life is the same as it was last time you asked which was just after my wedding so it's great. Gossip? Now that I'm a model parent and wife I don't participate in such shallow past times."

"Tell the cripple the truth!"

Blair smiled devilishly.

"Fine I have eyes and ears everywhere. My little boy is infatuated with Lydia which is no surprise considering her genes but I wonder how long that will last."

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's innocent and consuming now but then you get to the age where girls have cooties and he starts playing sport and making guy friends. Then of course you have the torture of puberty where darling Lydia will become even more self conscious and beautiful which will be hell for her and Seb will realise he's charming and take full advantage of it. I want them to be the fairytale couple more than anyone but I want Seb to be happy and that might not revolve around a Van Der Woodsen, heaven forbid."

Nate laughed.

"Well I can always give Seb some sage advice about the pains of loving a Van Der Woodsen."

Blair giggled.

"Humour is the last step to acceptance."

"Where did you learn that, psychology 101?"

"_Cosmopolitan_."

"Of course you did."

Blair gave him a playful hit on his good arm to wipe away his smug smile.

"You're not so sick you can get fresh with me and not pay for it with more physical pain."

"Fair enough, I know my place."

"So you're really okay? You know physically, emotionally, spiritually -"

"Sexually?"

"Please as if I need an answer to that one."

Nate kissed her hand affectionately.

"Yeah I'm healing in all areas, that's enough for now."

"Stop hogging my wife or I may have to commit a crime of passion."

Chuck swaggered in and handed Nate a whisky flask.

"Some extra medicine for the brave solider."

Nate grinned.

"Not that I don't appreciate the thought but I'm pretty sure that on top of my drug cocktail it will not be recommended."

"So live dangerously."

Nate took a gulp and lay his head back.

"That is the shit."

"No _I_ am the shit and that belly warmer is the best in my collection."

"When I get home can I count on you to throw me a kickass 'welcome home' party with a bevy of beautiful no-name girls or have you lost the touch?"

Chuck smirked.

"Bass has still got it, you wont be able to walk when I've finished with you."

Blair sniggered.

"Not only did that sound incredibly gay but Mrs. Bass is not letting her husband attend such a function without her so bare that in mind when planning."

Nate elbowed Chuck in the side.

"You've been told my friend."

Chuck pretended to look annoyed.

"So it would seem."

The next few days were spent in and out of the hospital as Nate recovered. After Nate fell asleep they all went back to the hotel to sleep for half a day then went shopping (it's London what else would they do?) for souvenirs and stuff to brighten Nate's ward room. Serena brought flowers, Blair brought some fancy pillows and blankets, Chuck brought him a playboy calendar and porn. The latter gift was speedily removed by a disapproving mother and resulted in a disappointed son.

Chuck was sitting with Nate one night when he noticed the absence of his father.

"Whats up with your dad?"

"Nothing."

The resentful way Nate replied meant that nothing wasn't exactly so.

"Come on he's been weird for days. Is it us here? Does he feel we've taken over or something?"

"Nah he just doesn't want to have to look at his cripple disappointment of a son."

"Really? He looked desolate when he thought you might die, maybe he's still in shock."

"Yeah desolate that I might be disabled and he'd have to let everyone in society know or desolate I'd be a retard he'd have to spoon feed and hide away until his old age."

"That's harsh man are you sure? Did he say that?"

"As if he would but the way he can't even look at me or the fact that I disappeared to the UK, never learnt the family business or married an heiress on top of this pretty much assures it."

"For fuck sake just talk to the guy, stop assuming or trying to analyse shit. Maybe it's that you're disappointed in yourself so you're projecting on to your dad. I know I haven't had the best track record with father son relations but I know yours loves you even if he is emotionally stunted which let's be honest, you kind of are too."

Nate smiled.

"I've missed you man, everyone else kisses my ass or tells me what I want to hear except you."

"That's because I'm not trying to marry you or somehow acquire your trust fund."

"Keep it coming Bass I can take it all, I have two years of indiscretions you can pick apart."

"Please I'm not that petty and even if I was I'd be too lazy so let's just admit to each other you're an idiot not beyond redemption and work from there."

"Sounds good. So when do you guys fly home?"

"Tomorrow, we said we'd stay until you were out of the woods which you are and since you are coming back soon we don't feel pressure to stay. You need peace and quiet and I think your mother wants you to herself."

"I understand you have lives that can't exactly stand still, I get it. I'll call you when I'm out of hospital and let you know the details of my return."

* * *

So five days after their hurried rush to England they all flew back in much better spirits and being more relaxed. Well everyone except Blair, she wasn't splitting open with worry for Nate anymore it was mainly worry for herself.

She was pregnant. Again.

How could this be happening? The sickness made so much sense to her now, because it wasn't in the morning it confused her but her body was as unpredictable as her life and she hated it now. She had all the symptoms she had last time although now knowing the responsibility and hard work of one child she wasn't sure she wanted another.

"What do I do S?"

Serena was sitting with Blair in her living room when they returned home. Chuck had gone back to work to make sure it hadn't died without him and the children were oblivious at school to their parents' arrival.

"Holy crap B what do you want me to say?"

"Something comforting of course!"

"I get that you have a lot going on in your life but having a baby in a loving marriage isn't the end of the world is it?"

"No but last time was horrible until Seb was born. I know mothers talk about the joy of life growing inside you and being the size of a whale but it was a nightmare. I don't regret anything but I already have the light of my life I don't need anything more."

"Don't you want Seb to have a little brother or sister?"

"Yes of course but not if he pays for it with an exhausted mother who can't give him enough attention."

Blair thought of her own mother and the strained relationship they had had because of that exact worry.

"What do you think Chuck will say?"

"Seb wasn't exactly planned either so I don't know. He'll be supportive of course but what if it all falls apart?"

"Talk to him okay? Make him a nice dinner tonight and discuss it, Seb will still be at Bart's."

"Yes but that involves being near a stove and other dangerous kitchen objects while both pregnant and insanely jetlagged. It's practically walking into the jaws of death."

They both giggled at her over exaggeration but there was still the panic at the back of Blair's mind.

* * *

"Wow."

"Yes that was my reaction."

Chuck had just finished his home cooked meal when he was told the news.

"Well when I saw you had cooked I thought you were going to either admit to an affair or reveal you'd bankrupted us. This is better."

Chuck's grim demeanour however betrayed the sincerity of his words.

"So we're expanded the Bass clan, cool."

He didn't look cool, in fact he was perspiring at the thought of nine months with his cranky pregnant wife and then the sleepless nights and nappies involved with having an infant.

"I'm glad you're as happy about this as I am."

"Sorry, it's just I know how much hassle it was for you last time and I have anxiety just trying to be a good parent to Seb, I'll go prematurely grey worrying with another one. It doesn't matter though, I'll deal."

No more ravishing Blair on fur rugs whenever they liked for a lot longer than they hoped, babies and sex drives just didn't exist together.

"There are other options."

Chuck shook his head.

"No there aren't. We're not adopting out our child and abortion is out of the question."

"Since when is abortion out of the question? I bet some of the women you've slept with in your time have resorted to it at one point or another."

Blair felt bad but she resented being told what she could or could not do because she was terrified and Chuck had effectively told her she was trapped. Dread had clouded her senses, she didn't want an abortion either but lashing out felt so natural. Chuck looked hurt but said nothing.

"Sorry I didn't mean that."

"I know but we can't get rid of our baby just because we have the jitters. It might be easier second time around."

Blair smiled thinly.

"Exactly so now we have had time to digest it all I'm sure it'll be great."

"Besides we have more money than we know what to do with so nannies are not out of the question. This can definitely work somehow."

They both smiled falsely at each other before finishing their meals in silence.

* * *

"Mom's having another baby!"

Seb was practically jumping from excitement, everyone but the parents-to-be were over the moon. Lydia was happy for him too, hoping maybe it would influence her own parents to give her a sibling.

"That's cool Seb."

"They said I could name him too."

"It's a boy?"

"I don't know but I hope so, we can play soldiers together and stuff!"

"What are you going to call him?"

"Optimus Prime!"

Lydia laughed.

"No really what?"

"David."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

Seb had always liked the story of David and Goliath, the name had stuck in his head and in all the cool action movies the underdog always triumphed so he thought it was a good name.

"Okay so when is David coming?"

"Whenever he's ready to come out I guess."

"Oi pretty boy!"

Leonard the resident bully had somehow snuck up on them during their conversation, which was surprising considering his weight, the earth practically shook when he moved.

Seb sighed, he hated Leo not because of the ass kicking but because Lydia always witnessed him being harassed. He got punched in private like it was a some guy code not to let females see but he was still verbally assaulted with her there nonetheless.

Lydia ignored Leo and kept talking but Leo wasn't dismissed so easy.

"It don't think Van _Duh_ Woodsen heard me. Maybe she's deaf!"

Lydia stood up.

"Yes I heard you but since it wasn't a question I didn't know you wanted a reply."

Leo looked confused, Lydia was incredibly articulate and precocious for her age so this happened a lot.

"Bass get up so I can hit you some more."

No teachers around at present. Damn.

"No! Go away tubby."

Sure it wasn't as articulate as Lydia and he would get punished by Leo later but he wasn't going down in front of his best friend.

Leo picked up Bass by his shirt and began shaking him.

"Leave him alone."

Leo instead punched Bass in the face. Never had it been the face before, it left marks but he guessed Leo was bored with the stomach and wanted some variety.

Lydia was a talker, she fought with words not with fists but apparently her complex brain functions had temporarily shut down as the rage that bubbled up inside her was released with physical violence. She punched Leo in the jaw as hard as she could. She didn't even know where she was aiming she just closed her eyes and struck out.

Leo apparently adept at dishing out the beatings didn't take them so well and began to cry, he had also just been hit by a girl so it was doubly embarrassing. Seb looked at Lydia like a stranger or rather a guardian angel, Lydia instantly regretted it with the attention she was drawing and the sore knuckles. She ran inside to hide in the bathroom for the rest of lunch while Seb still tried to understand what he had witnessed.

Even when Seb grew older he would never forget the swelling admiration and affection for Lydia he felt when she was defending his honour.

* * *

"She's sensational."

Blair sighed happily as she lay further back into her bed, Chuck was holding his newly arrived baby girl with a look of adoration so extreme Blair could feel tears forming in her eyes at her luck. Seb was sitting by his mother looking at her with concern.

"Mom you look terrible."

Blair tried to laugh but everything came out as a sigh she was so exhausted.

Chuck frowned.

"Seb if you're not going to be helpful just sit quietly and look cute until your turn arrives."

"Sorry I just want to make sure mom's okay, I hope I wasn't this much trouble when I came out."

Blair didn't want to admit that compared to Seb the arrival of her little girl was practically a stroll through central park. Labour this time around was just as strenuous but far less panicked or painful. Chuck even managed to watch the birth and not throw up although he was still pale and shaking.

"Are you happy little man?"

Seb patted his mother's hand.

"I'd be happier if it was a boy but I still get to be oldest."

"Of course you do. Besides a girl wont steal your clothes or toys."

Seb smiled, his mother made a good point.

"Can I still name her?"

"Sure as long as it's not something she'll get bullied for, you know what that was like so pick cautiously."

To help his son decide Chuck carefully let Seb hold the baby in question although he was right beside him with hands underneath as a safety net. He might not have always wanted the addition to his family but he was damned if he'd lose her now.

Seb stared at the squirming bundle in his arms, it looked like a weird alien with a tuft of black hair but he loved her all the same.

"I know what I want to call her."

"What?"

"Adele."

"Why?"

"I did my research it's an important task after all. It means noble and kind and what's better than that?"

Chuck grinned.

"Good pick buddy."

"Really?"

As if in response little Adele gurgled.

"Sound's like she agrees. Adele it is."

Blair closed her eyes as she felt sleep drifting over her. Chuck put Adele in her crib. He kissed his wife's forehead.

"Sleep well B you did great, this is one of the best days of my life and like all best days of my life I have you to thank."

Blair smiled sleepily.

"I don't know what we were so worried about."

"Me neither, I love you and I'll be outside with the rest of your fan club."

"Say hi to them for me and let them see Adele while I sleep. I want her to meet the rest of her family. Being surrounded by so much love like that is amazing, she should feel it as soon as possible."

"Sure I'll get her in a couple of hours but for now I want my girls to rest."

Blair nodded.

"Oh and Bass?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

* * *

"How can you drink that?"

Jenny laughed.

"It's champagne not cough medicine."

Lydia didn't see any difference whatever the bitter, fizzy concoction was called. She had sipped some out of Jenny's glass thinking it looked interesting and grown up but now she was wondering what all the fuss was about.

"So how do I look?"

Jenny twirled self-consciously in her white, strapless wedding gown. She looked every bit the fairy princess Lydia had imagined she'd be and she was glowing with a happiness that left Lydia feeling slightly empty inside. She was only an observer in the joy her aunt was experiencing, but she was still happy nonetheless.

"You look wonderful."

"Thankyou sweetie and if I say so myself you look like the prettiest bridesmaid in the world."

Lydia blushed. She was wearing a strappy dark purple dress that came down to just above her knees and swirled around when she walked. Lydia was at the serious age of ten when all the confusing aspects of the world were questioned that even adults still found hard to define let alone answer.

"Are you nervous?"

Jenny looked confused.

"About what?"

"Getting married!"

Lydia was nervous just getting up in front of people let alone committing to one man for the rest of her life.

"No way. I always knew I'd marry Erik so there's no cold feet or jitters for me."

"How'd you know you'd marry him?"

"Well I hoped one day he'd propose but it's more the feeling of knowing there's no one out there that could possibly make you as happy or as safe as the one you love."

"I guess."

"Stick Brad Pitt in front of me naked and begging me to be his forever and I wouldn't bat an eyelid or for a second consider it as an option."

"Obviously, Brad Pitt is with Angelina Jolie."

Lydia however smiled to show she understood the sentiment even if the feeling eluded her.

The wedding wasn't just the usual family affair, it was the second marital merging of the Van der Woodsen and Humphrey clan with the bride's brother being best man to the groom (who also happened to be his brother-in-law) among other confusing close relationship ties. Luckily it was a small congregation with only good friends and family attending so there were no raised eyebrows.

Rufus proudly walked his daughter down the aisle who practically lit up the room with her irrepressible grin and energy. Lydia had never seen Erik so handsome before. The way he looked at Jenny as she joined him at the altar she would never forget. She wanted to be stared at as if she was the only person in the world, she desired to be so completely loved. Her longings surprised her not because she was so young but because she had always shunned traditional ambitions like romance, it all seemed too terrifying to her. It still was scary to be so vulnerable like that but participating in that wedding convinced her the risk was worth it.

"I love you so much it's almost impossible to feel so intensely and still function normally."

Jenny kissed the words right out of Erik's mouth as both Seb and Lydia cringed at the cheesiness. The bride and groom then left them to continue whispering sweet nothings on the dance floor. Chuck was bent over ambitiously trying to dance with Adele who was only a toddler but he gave up and picked her up to swing her around to the music instead. Her delighted squealing almost drowned out the band.

"Lydia."

"Yeah?"

Seb looked at her earnestly.

"You are the most amazing thing I have ever seen. Even if you weren't my best friend I'd still think so. You look like something out of a fairytale."

Lydia blushed.

"You look great too."

"You think so?"

"Of course!"

"Want to dance?"

"No way everyone will look!"

Nate who was sitting near and had overheard the conversation nudged Lydia.

"It's tradition for the bridesmaids to dance at the reception which is usually with the best man so unless you want your dad to whisk you around in front of everyone I'd take your chances with Seb."

Lydia thought seriously on it before agreeing. Seb gave Nate a thumbs up as he grabbed Lydia to waltz.

Nate smiled contentedly to himself, his performance at this Van Der Woodsen wedding was a lot more positive than the last one. He was actually enjoying himself, he was still single but the gazebo was teeming with Jenny's friends who were all giving him the eye whether they were available or not.

* * *

"Did you brush your teeth?"

Chuck had said goodnight to his children and sat crashed on the couch half watching a crappy sitcom half falling asleep. Seb groaned at his mother's question, he was ten but she still treated him as if he was Adele's age.

"Mom like all nights the answer is yes."

Adele was seated in between his legs in his bed so that her little head rested on his chest as she played with one of his teddy bears happily and made sounds almost like words but not quite.

"Okay then it's time for me to read to you both."

Blair insisted on reading something to her children every night, tonight she read to them together as Adele hadn't been well and was awake at the right time. She should be crying in her bed but nestled against Seb was better than any medicine Blair could administer. He had a calming influence on her that was miraculous.

"What do you feel like Seb?"

"Whatever."

Seb pretended not to care but the truth was he enjoyed this time with his mom. When she read to him it was like he was her equal and she was simply communicating a favourite passage of hers not a mother to son. He felt she respected him among those lines of poetry and didn't coddle him like she usually did.

"I have a poem about friendship and love, thought you might appreciate the relevance."

Seb smiled.

"Okay mom."

"Love is like the wild rose-briar,  
Friendship like the holly-tree  
The holly is dark when the rose-briar blooms  
But which will bloom most constantly?

The wild-rose briar is sweet in the spring,  
Its summer blossoms scent the air;  
Yet wait till winter comes again  
And who will call the wild-briar fair?

Then scorn the silly rose-wreath now  
And deck thee with the holly's sheen,  
That when December blights thy brow  
He may still leave thy garland green."

"Like it?"

"Yeah."

"Emily Bronte imparting the benefit of her wisdom on to you."

Adele reached for her mother restlessly to let her know she was ready to either go to bed and sleep or vocalise more of her suffering. Seb kissed his sister goodnight as Blair picked her up.

"Seb?"

"Yeah mom?"

"You're growing up, I know I pretend like your Peter pan sometimes but I do know that. You wont want me to read to you or call you little man much longer but don't be in a hurry to grow up. Childhood is like a fairytale, savour it while you can because one day you'll look back or see your own children and that taste will be so much sweeter."

Seb nodded as Blair kissed her son goodnight and turned off the light.

"Mom?"

"Yes love?"

"You can call me little man and read to me for a few years more if you want, but we can keep it between us."

Blair smiled.

"Are you doing that for me or for you?"

Seb shrugged.

"Both I suppose."

Blair held one child and gazed upon the other. Never had a feeling of such pride encompassed her.

"You're going to be fine little man."

Everything was going to be just fine.

* * *

"Husband it's time to go to bed."

Chuck looked up at her from the sofa.

"Are the kids asleep?"

"Seb will be soon, Adele is a little unpredictable."

"Is there any point going to bed to be woken again in an hour?"

Blair pouted.

"Yes, to be next to your lovely wife who will be the one dutifully going to pacify your daughter when she does wake?"

Chuck smiled sleepily.

"What?"

"You."

"What about me?"

Chuck laughed secretly to himself.

"What is so funny?"

"Nothing!"

Chuck turned back to the television for a moment which gave Blair time to clean her face quickly of any baby vomit that she assumed to be the cause of such amusement.

No such luck. When Chuck stared at her again he was smiling smugly. Blair hated that smile if she didn't know what it was for, she pounced on him and pinned him to the couch.

"Is sex going to be involved somehow here?"

Blair was straddling him and felt satisfied in her power.

"Depends."

"On what?"

She tickled him until he grabbed her arms and tucked them under him.

"Whether you tell me what you were laughing at."

"It's not anything scintillating like I know you enjoy."

Blair didn't care, she wanted to know everything Chuck was thinking all the time especially when his mind was so quick and naturally devious. Except adulthood meant there were few moments like this in which she could investigate it.

"I want to know!"

"I was just thinking of us a decade ago. I never thought this would be my life or that I'd actually want this. Me in front of the TV so tired I can't think straight and you all motherly with lists for everything and permanently and sexily bossy."

Blair didn't find any of that amusing. She didn't know whether to feel insulted or not.

"Motherly? As in another word for old and unfashionable?"

Chuck removed her hand from under him to kiss it.

"Of course not, I mean motherly as in bearer of my children surprisingly enough."

Blair rolled her eyes.

"So this musing means what?"

"It just means I was thinking how crazy life can be and how different a person can become. I know it doesn't sound it but this is my dream. I always wanted a real family, I always wanted to live on the edge and actually feel alive. Believe it or not having two children is more dangerous and nerve wracking than any skydiving or bunjee jumping could ever be. Plus I have you forever and that I like."

Blair smiled.

"Even if compared to the old days our sex life is non-existent?"

"There are some things even better than sex, that's what growing up taught me."

"I never thought I'd hear that come out of the mouth of the great Chuck Bass, ravisher of young women."

Chuck ran his hands up under Blair's skirt.

"That doesn't mean to say I don't still want to fuck you whenever the opportunity may arise or even when it doesn't."

Blair felt herself beginning to melt under his touch, some things never changed.

Ten minutes later and Chuck had reduced Blair to a quivering wreck underneath him. He hadn't removed any of her clothing (being naked in a public room was definitely a bad idea after an incident that would scare Seb for life) but she was panting and begging for him nonetheless. He actually had to put a hand over her mouth at times to muffle her moaning that he prayed didn't wake Adele. It took all of his will power not to verbalise his own arousal so instead he used his mouth in other delicious ways.

Chuck leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"However I have learnt some self-restraint."

He got up off her, straightened his shirt and began to walk to the door.

"What are you doing?"

Blair's voice was raspy and she wanted to hit him hard with one of Adele's books strewn on the floor.

"Going to bed as you requested, what are you doing?"

He smiled devilishly as he waited. Blair stood up and fixed her own clothing, if she hadn't been so turned on she would have denied him anything after such an act of cruelty.

"You should be locked up for crimes against humanity."

Chuck laughed.

"Well we do still have those handcuffs and I do deserved to be punished."

Blair tried to act nonchalant but she was humming with excitement.

"I think that would only be fair."

Revenge truly was sweet.

_The End._

* * *

A/N: My next idea will be about Lydia and Seb mainly so if you guys enjoyed this chapter let me know if I should start a new story with them. 


End file.
